


另一种结局(深渊支线)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), 不义联盟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: “我已经死了。”





	1. 驯服

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，有扶他器官等等设定，虐待，凌辱，强奸，性器官描写注意！！！慎入！

“韦恩先生，早上好。”  
“早，但是……请叫我布鲁斯。”  
“噢，抱歉，我又忘了……布鲁斯……”  
“无需抱歉……”男人停下刀叉，望向墙壁上的影像，那人正对他露出和善的笑容——他怀念的笑容，“克拉克，我说过我们是朋友。”  
布鲁斯不知道他是否该庆幸在这偌大的囚牢里，他偶然发现了这个有点过时的AI，它被忘在角落里，但却救了他一命——布鲁斯知道他因为这个和克拉克肯特一模一样的人工智能才不至于崩溃。  
“昨天过得怎么样？”克拉克走向他，现在它坐下了，在长桌的另一端，用试探的语气询问着，“你一整天都没有叫我出来，所以卡尔……对不起，我们好像不该讨论太多。”  
“无需抱歉，克拉克……”布鲁斯的手在听见那个冷冰冰的氪星名字时停顿了一下，现在他又马上恢复了正常，切开盘子里的整只煎蛋，把它夹进三明治里，“也别为我担心……昨天我很好……”  
“是吗？那可真是让人宽慰……”  
克拉克望着进食的布鲁斯，仍然是那么安静，那么高贵，他实在不明白为什么卡尔会对这样的布鲁斯恶语相向，骂他“婊子”，“贱货”。  
“除了……我怀孕了。”  
偌大的餐厅里，回荡着男人颤抖的声音，克拉克回过神来，发现有一滴泪水不知何时已经滑落到布鲁斯的腮边，倔强地挂在那里不肯下落。  
男人的嘴唇颤抖着，却仍然有力地咀嚼着他的食物，人工智能把目光投向那些桌上的食物，它发现了标明是孕妇营养餐的食品包装盒，但它无法相信这些。  
“可你是……”  
“他改造了我……我以为那是他自己的荒谬想法，但……我是个失败者……”  
“不，你尽了一切努力，别听那个人渣给你洗脑。”  
“我不会对他手上沾染的鲜血负责，但我不该……”布鲁斯看起来似乎有些无法承受一般，他迅速地仰起头，抑制自己的泪水，像狠下心来一般拿起盘子里的三明治，“我不该说这个……这跟你无关。”  
“如果你不想说的话，当然……只是，照顾好你自己。”  
克拉克点着头，布鲁斯已经努力把他的理智勉强拼合在一起，人工智能永远也不可能理解人类撕心裂肺的痛苦，克拉克只能猜想那是撕心裂肺。  
在无数个日夜，它听到这位孤独的同伴隐忍的呻吟声，叫卡尔的超能力者对他非打即骂，有时是猥亵，强奸，AI能确定那以人类的法律来讲的确就是这样的行为，布鲁斯在极端无聊又痛苦的生活中发现了它，那时男人正处于精神崩溃的边缘。  
布鲁斯把卡尔带来的抗抑郁药物扔进垃圾桶，他有时会发疯一样地揪住它的衣领，但却只是抓住一片虚空，有时布鲁斯的房间里传出可怕的惨叫，它冲进去，看见布鲁斯苍白的脸，沾着血的氪星水晶和满是伤痕的人类手臂，当时有时也会是人类的腿，最危险的一次是布鲁斯的脖子。  
但是布鲁斯在收回他的理智，克拉克知道布鲁斯在努力把支离破碎的情感和理智拼合好，布鲁斯脱离了抑郁和精神崩溃的深渊，但在它看来布鲁斯又走向了另一个深渊。  
布鲁斯开始不再反抗卡尔对他做的一切，甚至，连逃跑也不再尝试了。  
布鲁斯开始把目光转向它试图让他高兴起来的笑容，他称它为克拉克，他向它倾诉，虽然也通常仅仅是寥寥数语且不愿意再详细说下去。  
“我会的，我想……离开，活着离开。”  
布鲁斯低声地回应了克拉克的话，现在这里陷入了死一般的沉寂，只有刀叉触碰盘子的声音。  
“我就在这……我会陪着你。”  
克拉克的声音听起来小心翼翼。

布鲁斯躺在他们的卧室。  
卡尔按照他的喜好布置的他们的卧室，宽敞的卧室，用厚遮帘挡着阳光……但现在北极正处于极夜，虽然如此那厚帘仍然密不透风，床灯昏暗地勾勒了他的轮廓，他苍白的脸，他没有血色的嘴唇……他布满血丝的双眼。  
他紧紧地抱着双臂，畏寒一般，他的胳膊碰到略微隆起的腹部，像是给他提了个醒，他做了个深呼吸，耳边熟悉的脚步声越来越近，门开了。  
他看到那人脸上冷漠的神色，他突然感到一阵恶寒，灯亮了，取代了昏暗的床灯，亮得他睁不开眼。  
硬邦邦的手托着他的下巴，咯得他的骨骼生疼，他任由那只手左右扳动他的脸，卡尔只微微挤压，他便顺着力道张开嘴，人间之神似乎没怎么执着于此，很快就放开他。  
布鲁斯的眼皮在颤抖，卡尔的每一次接近，都几乎要夺走他的呼吸，气氛也凝滞到无法呼吸，布鲁斯听见卡尔查看房间里的垃圾桶和呕吐袋。  
是的，呕吐袋。  
“你早就该这样，吃掉你该吃的东西。”  
卡尔的声音冷若冰霜，布鲁斯嗅到若有若无的食物气味，却只能感到一阵恶心，这可能是他的妊娠反应，但更糟糕的是卡尔不允许它发生——卡尔要求他每天摄入达到标准要求的营养，否则就对他实施灌食。  
机器人把切成块的食物喂给他，他都艰难地吃下去，然后是药，补品，全都一股脑地塞给他，毫无感情，毫无体谅，卡尔攥着拳头站在他身旁，死死地盯着他。  
他接受了一切，三个月像三年一般漫长，从今天起，是胎儿第四个月的开始。  
他能忍受这个，他在心里默念着，他能忍受卡尔完全不像个丈夫，他能忍受每天被脱光了衣服毫无自尊地检查身体，他能忍受……但他会把脸深埋在他们华丽的床单上，让它被泪水染湿，他想，他不明白，为什么他还会流泪？  
他的泪水摇摇欲坠，但他得在卡尔面前保持镇定，他再度闭上双眼，他感觉到身上的被子被掀开，他的心中警铃大作，睡衣的扣子也被一颗颗解开，他把手覆盖在那孕育生命的腹部——出于母性，但他却不敢睁眼恐吓威胁到它的人。  
卡尔把他的手拿开，毫不费力，他的胳膊绷紧着，那只手在轻轻抚摸他隆起的腹部，他发出了一点点轻微的哼声，被子又被向下拉去，他赤裸的下半身露出来。  
他正在发情，而卡尔知道。  
布鲁斯伸出手，遮挡在私处上，他仍然紧闭双眼，但他转过头来面对了卡尔。  
“不。”  
“今天是我们的女孩的第四个月。”  
“啊……嗯。”  
布鲁斯感觉到有吻落在他颈侧，他想抗拒，但他做不到，他的身体都软下来，从两三天前这个不争气的躯壳就开始向他抗议，要他向卡尔求欢。  
“你的发情期不会避开孕期，但你必须要忍耐三个月。”  
“三个……”  
“从今天开始，可以。”  
“不，”布鲁斯惊慌地睁开双眼，他看到卡尔的目光，燃烧着熊熊兽欲的目光，欲望，欲望，那只手已经扳住他的下巴，“她会……”  
“她不会，现在她不会，而且……”卡尔的另一只手还放在布鲁斯的腹部，现在他感觉到一阵战栗，腹部甚至出现了奇怪的感觉，“感觉到吗？她想知道我，她得在这时候知道我。”  
布鲁斯的目光开始变得悲哀，他点点头，然后任由卡尔啃咬他的嘴唇。  
“后代，”卡尔在他们接吻的间隙抬起头，他的手正摸着布鲁斯的下体，只在男人半勃起的阴茎上停留了两秒，就一路向下，路过男人的囊袋，最终碰在那块本不该如此柔软的……女人的性器，“这不需要你考虑，她是最重要的。”  
布鲁斯发出一声低不可闻的哀鸣，可惜卡尔听不到。  
因为现在卡尔正把他的指尖放在布鲁斯的阴唇上，由于完美的改造，那两片肉唇肥厚又有弹性，更美妙的是它们天生就没有任何毛发包被，而且因为参数合理呈现出有些幼嫩的粉色。  
同时拥有两套性器显然让布鲁斯痛不欲生，但那是好几个月以前的事了。  
卡尔伸长了手指，微微触及那颜色更深一些的缝隙，温暖得让人惊讶，还带着湿黏的水分，卡尔注意到那些轻微的白色痕迹——布鲁斯发情时分泌的东西，还没有干涸。  
布鲁斯的手无处安放，现在它们发现了它们该如何派上用场，于是它们转而遮住了主人的双眼——无法避免，就假装看不见一切。  
布鲁斯咬紧了唇，开始有眼泪流下来，他有些讽刺地想着，原来他这么快就开始委屈了，可卡尔甚至没像他还没怀孕时那样，拉扯着他的头发，逼着他舔氪星人散发着前液腥味的性器，用勃起的性器抽他的脸，而且更见鬼的是他竟然觉得脸被抽得很疼。  
想点值得你想的。  
他猛眨眼睛，悬崖勒马，现在他开始考虑他为什么会受孕，从那一堆浑浑噩噩的记忆里翻找，可是他的脑海里全是那根青筋暴露的性器，卡尔的脏话，他勉勉强强才想起有那么一段时间卡尔喜欢对他用肛塞，而且有意地全都射在他的下体里。  
卡尔称他的第二套性器官为“枯萎的烂花”，布鲁斯因此以为它永远不会有真正的功能，但卡尔却把塞子塞在里面，在每一个伤痕累累的夜晚，为他清洗干净身体，却不为他清理下体。  
也许是那天，当他一瘸一拐地离开浴室，赤裸地路过落地的镜子前，他发现自己的肚子里灌满了卡尔的精液，那甚至导致他小腹膨胀，但它们却被肛塞都堵在身体里。  
可是这也不是值得他想的，这是什么天杀的破事啊。  
现在他开始发出断断续续的哭声了。  
废物。  
他愤恨地想着，可是他的哭声听起来像只可怜的幼猫，完全不像他脑中憎恨地责骂自己那般凶狠，苦涩的泪进了嘴里，但卡尔很快接管了它，现在布鲁斯的嘴里是一根疯狂搅动的舌头。  
卡尔暂时把手从他的阴唇处拿开了，转而摸上他的阴茎，是熟悉的手法，连什么时候抠他的马眼他都一清二楚，可惜他没法抵抗这个，他勃起了，涨得生疼，卡尔推着他侧卧，阴茎还没勃起，只是在他的臀缝蹭了两下就塞进他的肛门。  
氪星人的性器就算不勃起也是硬的，见鬼。  
你这废物现在脑子里只能想到性了，更见鬼。  
布鲁斯的两眼含泪，他知道现在他可以哭了，卡尔好像还会因为他的哭泣马上兴奋起来，他压抑着细碎的声音，感觉到卡尔的抽插，他的肚子毫无感觉，他却仍然毫无意义地扶着它。  
它变粗了，它勃起了，该死的，你完蛋了。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的肛门生疼，卡尔连润滑都没给他做，可是卡尔好像乐在其中，他甚至听见阴囊拍打屁股的响声，卡尔好像不打算自我管理，很快就低吼一声，布鲁斯的括约肌就暂时放松下来，又是一波熟悉的灼烫。  
润滑，看样子他用精液润滑。  
布鲁斯捂住眼睛，不看自己鼓胀的胸和挺立的乳尖——它们现在很女气，可能在不久之后会更像妈妈的胸部。  
卡尔抬起了他的腿。  
布鲁斯咬紧了唇，血从嘴角流下来。  
进入。  
很慢，卡尔在拖时间，他在阴唇外围摩擦，直到布鲁斯不得不主动地更岔开一点，这真羞耻，因为布鲁斯发现自己想被他艹，他的整个外阴都在发痒，然后卡尔顶在他的阴蒂上，现在他承受不住了，他的眼前全是空荡荡的白色，他射了，而且他在哭叫。  
卡尔把他的精液涂在他脸上，现在他开始没出息地啜泣，氪星人没有耽误时间，他感觉到又粗又热慢慢地进入，灼烫得发疼，快感到可怕。  
“啊……啊哈……啊……哈咳咳……”  
布鲁斯发出了无意义的呻吟，内部的压迫感让他感到危险，他的手更慌乱地摸着他隆起的腹部，惊恐让他泪水横流，卡尔进入了一部分，似乎因为有所顾虑而退出。  
这给了他一点点喘息的机会。  
但很快，下一次进入打断了他，更快，更硬，更凶猛，夺走他的呼吸，抑制他的心跳。

布鲁斯又醒来了。  
他听见了医疗器械发出的滴滴声，他睁开眼，他想伸手摸摸肚子，但他强迫自己收回那个念头。  
停下，你本来不该生儿育女的。  
“kelex，报告情况。”  
“有一点点小意外，他有一点流血。”  
“我是说胎儿的情况？”  
“胎儿全无大碍。”  
布鲁斯露出一点点微笑，他闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去了。  
他不想醒着，因为现实实在是面目可憎。

“我听说你流血了……”人工智能小心地扶住布鲁斯的手，帮他站起来，往他的卧室走去，“你要小心，照顾好自己……”  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯心不在焉地应着克拉克的关心，他心想这个人工智能真是自作多情，它到底知道自己因为什么才流血吗？  
“为什么你好像不关心这个？”克拉克似乎察觉到了什么，它现在看起来很受伤了，轻轻的皱着眉头，双眼含泪一般地望着布鲁斯，“这可能会赔上你的生命，先不管孩子怎么样！”  
布鲁斯的眼珠麻木地转着，许久才把目光投向克拉克，人工智能惊讶地发现那张脸上甚至没有上一次所见那种凄风苦雨。  
“克拉克，我已经死了。”  
布鲁斯微笑着，此时他已经被搀扶着坐到了他的卧室——卡尔为他安排的单独的卧室，自从那次流血之后那人还没有来看过他。  
“我已经死了。”  
床上的人又解释一般地重复了一遍，他面无表情地看着床边的克拉克，直到那双熟悉而陌生的眼睛里泛起星星点点的怒火。  
“我不喜欢你这样，布鲁斯。我不喜欢你这样折磨自己，你没死，你还在呼吸，你还能做出任何表情……你不能这样……”  
克拉克语无伦次而笨拙地，似乎是愤怒而很快又变成了拙劣地劝解，一缕头发甚至垂下来挡住它的一点点前额，布鲁斯愣愣地看着它，直到他已经不知不觉地泪流满面。  
“你有哪里不舒服？”  
“不应该……我……我已经死了。”  
布鲁斯啜泣着，他几乎要说不出话来。  
“冷静点！我说了你还没死！”  
克拉克抓紧了他的手，一直到布鲁斯的啜泣暂时停下。  
“我……觉得浮肿……这已经好几天了，我甚至没法走路，我只想躺着……我还总是胃胀，我也不知道……早餐让我恶心……”  
布鲁斯流着泪，他的声音也开始渐渐变调，可是当他冷静下来，又发现克拉克不见了。  
神出鬼没的人工智能。  
既然这么匆匆就要离开，为什么却偏要让他承认自己还活着呢？他还有好多想说的，比如他吃了很多卡尔要求的药物，有时他会偷偷担心会不会有负面效果，但他总会以“我已经死了”做借口回避，比如他想念阿尔弗雷德的厨艺，可卡尔只用严格的孕妇餐提供给他，比如……他已经有整整一个月没再流泪，如果不是克拉克，他敢确信他还会继续。  
可现在，他只能望着未加修饰的雪白墙壁和敞开的卧室门外空荡荡的空间，安静地发呆。  
TBC


	2. 母亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她叫我妈妈，我喜欢……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊要注意的当然有很多了，首先NC17！非常非常肉，有点丧病，强奸，斯德哥尔摩，暴虐，sm，流血镜头描写……(天啊我都说不全)

预产期。  
布鲁斯醒来时，就注视着日历上的标记，三天前他被卡尔安置在了这间病室，赤身裸体地行动，墙壁也都是透明的。  
他酝酿着小姑娘的名字，甚至忽略了越来越临近那个日子时身体的不适，他的肚子已经鼓胀得像个濒临破裂的气球，肌肉撕裂使他的肚皮上呈现出比普通女性妊娠期更狰狞的红痕，重量让他整夜不能安睡，更糟糕的是，他开始无法控制自己的排泄。  
他强迫自己不去思考自己会不会废掉，孩子的父亲对于新的生命到来十分激动，卡尔少有地小心，额外注意不让布鲁斯受到颠簸，有时甚至会专门来到病室，观察孩子的情况。  
今天是个重要的日子。  
他一醒来就明白，因为他醒来时已经在手术台上，被支架弄得岔开双腿，他觉得私处凉丝丝的，大概有机器在给它消毒。  
催产已经开始。  
一开始是他感觉到有什么东西破了，他甚至听见“啵”地一声破裂声，有温热的液体开始失控地从他一直羞于启齿的部位流出来，他惊慌失措地想抓握点什么，因为疼痛更猛烈了。  
剧烈的阵痛。  
他开始变得哭哭啼啼的，但是没有任何人或者机器管他，他被泪水模糊了双眼，茫然地瞪着天花板，他感觉到什么东西在下体里就要出来似的，他开始本能地憋足力气，可是他感觉到的不是一下子轻松下来，却是更窒息的疼痛。  
“痛……痛……”  
他口齿不清地哀求着，不得不暂时不敢用力，卡尔在那时才突然把目光从仪表上收回，用力掐着他的胳膊。  
“继续用力，”是命令的口吻，是强迫的语气，卡尔瞪着他，那目光让他感到陌生，让他感觉到不寒而栗，“你不会死的，但你可能会害死她。”  
布鲁斯突然停下了呻吟，他突然觉得自己蠢透了，而且可怜到可恨。  
他闭上眼睛，再次用力，然后他听到了撕裂的声音，疼痛和恐惧杂糅在一起，他的膀胱又开始酸胀，他努力抑制着自己的声音，他感觉到自己勃起了，而且又不知道是尿了还是射了。  
他的腰开始像有千军万马碾过一般疼痛，他屏住呼吸，但他很快晕了过去，他觉得他晕了过去，眼前是一片白茫茫，意识也突然飘散了。  
直到他听见婴儿的啼哭声，噢，见鬼，这是小说或者电影的内容吧？可是那的的确确就发生在这里，发生在他身上，迫使他睁开眼，看看那皱皱巴巴的小姑娘。  
但仅仅是惊鸿一瞥，婴儿很快被送进保温箱，在他目力所不及的地方，他想支起身子，可是下体像刀割一样的感觉禁止他这么做，他的脸开始扭曲，眼泪决堤一般地流下来。  
卡尔头也不回地跟着婴儿的保温箱离开了病室，只留下一些机器人对他的下体缝缝补补……布鲁斯相信那一定是缝缝补补，他甚至感觉到针扎在软肉上的痛感。  
为什么卡尔不给他麻醉？他活该要受这样的苦吗？  
现在他又开始掩面而泣，泪水合着汗水从额角离开，渗进发丝，他痛苦，他热望，他想见到他的小姑娘，他想亲亲她的脸颊。  
他没有权利这么做。

莱拉。  
他站在浴室里，对着穿衣镜，缓缓脱下他的衣服，干净的上衣，染污的裤子，内裤……从生下孩子之后他的排泄功能就一直不好，而卡尔只是要他每天把自己清理干净，他对此没有意见，因为他要以最好的状态见……莱拉。  
最好的状态？噢，天，可他只能做到这样了。  
他颤抖着，岔开腿坐进已经放好水的浴缸，温暖的水，浮上水面的血丝……孩子的名字叫莱拉，是卡尔起的名字，因为他没权利这么做。  
有温热的水从私处进去了，他知道，他甚至看见水面浮起的一个个小气泡，他看看自己鼓胀的胸，看看自己肿大的乳尖——现在他只要轻轻挤压一下，就会有乳汁喷薄而出。  
清洗吧，清洗这一切肮脏。  
热水给他难得的温暖，他想起已经有很久很久，他不再拥有温暖，连每天的被子都是冰冷的，卡尔光顾时，通常只会给他增加一些伤痕，还有一张破破烂烂，到处都是狼藉的床单。  
花洒里喷出的水冒着热气，像他身体里燃烧着的热望，爱抚，就算是粗暴的爱抚，也已经有几天未曾光顾，卡尔的事务开始繁忙起来，忙着统治世界，忙着教导莱拉，莱拉，他的小姑娘，也有几天未曾来见他了。  
水压很好，即使在浴缸的水下也充满动力，正适合冲洗私处，布鲁斯的眼圈有些泛红，他伸手摸索着，摸到他软唧唧的阴茎——它早就不会因为触碰和爱抚兴奋了，摸到他软软的阴囊，最后，终于，他摸到那两片花瓣。  
接受它，你有它，而且你用它生了莱拉。  
布鲁斯仍然在默默说服自己，花瓣早已经不像两年多以前那样，那样软嫩，富有弹性……它现在已经变得有些松弛。  
如果没有人爱你……  
“如果没有人爱你，就只有你能爱你自己。”  
是克拉克，他知道，AI偶尔仍然会来看他，现在克拉克正恰到好处地站在浴室的帘子外。  
花洒充满动力的水冲进布鲁斯的“花瓣”，温暖的，刺得他有点痒，他仰起脖子，闭上眼睛，他开始呻吟起来。  
假设是克拉克，是克拉克在小心翼翼地干你。  
他的胸膛开始起伏，他望向浴室的帘子，AI已经走了，外面又变成了平淡的影子，他安了心，享受水流带来的不怎么足分的快感。  
总好过卡尔，会让他射精，但不会让他失禁。  
卡尔每次都让他失禁……不仅仅是失禁，他得流光他的体液才能勉强换得钢铁之躯的满足。  
莱拉，快来吧。  
他在心中悲泣，在心中匍匐着央求，他想要卡尔停下惩罚——他错了，他不该把奶挤在奶瓶里喂莱拉，不该用吸奶器……他该诚心诚意地用乳房喂养他的小女孩，他应该……  
可现在什么都晚了，他现在涨奶涨得厉害，这让他几乎颤抖着做一切事，颤抖着脱掉他的衣服，颤抖着洗澡，颤抖着……在浴室自慰。  
莱拉怎么办呢，她几天没来喝奶了。  
他关上花洒，在私处温热的水流瞬间停下，一阵阵可怕的空虚感袭击他，但他早已习以为常，只是慢慢扶了冰冷光滑的浴缸，小心翼翼地，慢慢地从水里站起来。  
两条腿在发抖，想念要摧毁他了，他想念莱拉，想念到快疯掉了。  
他擦干身体，抬起头看着浴室的镜子，镜中的男人，苍白，因为睡眠不好而眼窝深陷，他的眼圈正因为刚刚的刺激还红着，身上都是斑斑的伤痕，肿大变形的乳房因为重量下垂，乳尖是紫黑色的，还带着浓重的乳晕，他注视着他，终于忍不住掩面。  
你不能再哭了，你不能再崩溃了。想想克拉克，还有克拉克陪你。  
他忍住了鼻腔里的酸痛感，他开始不停地吞咽，把声音吞进肚子，把一腔悲苦也吞下去，全都……全部……  
天啊……  
他看着镜子里的男人面部越来越扭曲，那两片完美的唇第一次扭曲成了波浪的形状，他努力地抿着嘴，但崩溃常常只在一瞬间，千钧一发的一瞬间，他的眼泪开始像洪水一样冲刷他的脸，他猛地垂下头，打开洗手池的龙头，让冰凉的水扑在脸上。  
他张着嘴喘气，直到浴室的门被打开，他开始有些惊慌失措了。  
“克拉克，出去。”  
他抖动着，因为脸上全是水珠无法睁开双眼。  
“你说什么？”  
是那人的声音，冰冷，无情，蕴含着某种叵测似的，他倒吸了一口冷气，抬起头慌乱地睁开眼睛。  
“没……没什么……”  
他支支吾吾地回答着，直到卡尔走到他面前，用手托着他的下巴仔细端详。

现在他开始痛恨半小时前他荒谬的想法了。  
愚蠢。  
他竟然会渴望性爱？爱抚？！那明明只会让他再次堕入地狱，是了，就是地狱，此刻，现在，他被按压在浴室的墙上，大腿也被分开到最大，然后挂在那掌控他的人身上呻吟。  
他抿着嘴，想把呻吟也咽下去，他的后穴给撑开到最大了，卡尔像个粗粗的木楔子，把他死死钉在墙上，还不给他喘息的机会。  
他射得一塌糊涂，精液都喷溅在他的胸上，正在这时卡尔却突然把阴茎抽出去了。  
“啊……啊呃……”  
他想抑制自己的身体，可它还是在那可恶的人面前，那样的淫荡，他的后穴在拼命地扩张又收缩，甚至露出鲜艳的肠肉，他欲火焚身，而最荒谬的是这竟然是因为卡尔没射在他身体里。  
他说不上来，他的身体一定出了问题，它变得越来越下贱了。  
卡尔把他按在水里清洗，一边掰开他的嘴让他口交，他至今还是不熟悉这个，只能麻木地张着嘴，让那散发着腥味的东西在他嘴里进进出出，捅他的小舌，时不时地让他窒息。  
很快他就瘫软地被捞上来，现在他真的一点力气都没有了，卡尔像拎着一只可怜的牲畜那样拎着他，擦干他，给他穿上浴袍。  
“去给她喂奶。”  
“莱……莱拉……”  
“别直呼她的名字，这和你的身份不符。”  
布鲁斯闭了嘴，他只是晃晃悠悠地走出狼藉的浴室，他的头在发晕，他习惯了卡尔的轻蔑和暴虐，他现在只想知道莱拉怎么样了，莱拉……见到她就已经是救赎了。  
打起精神来，像个母亲的样子。  
泪水在不知觉间流下了，母亲，他一直不愿意承认的字眼，可莱拉刚会说第一个词就喊他“妈妈”。  
莱拉饿坏了，她被抱给他时还在嚎啕大哭，布鲁斯搂着她，解开浴袍的扣子，让她含着他的乳头，多有力的小姑娘啊，她用力地吮吸着他的乳头，那么用力，好像的确饿坏了，卡尔在过去的几天用羊奶喂她，但显然小姑娘不想买账。  
他的心里升起一点莫名的满足感，随着乳房里鼓胀的奶水被吸走而愈发明显，直到……直到刺痛从他的左乳传来。  
莱拉长了乳牙，一开始布鲁斯不知道那会带来什么，但现在他知道了。  
他发出了尖叫，他本能地松开手，莱拉的襁褓掉了下去，被她父亲接住，他看见血从他那已经缺失了一个乳头的胸喷涌而出，莱拉也满嘴是血，好在小姑娘把那块肉从嘴里吐出来了，他的视线有些模糊，在那时被一耳光打醒。  
“你会摔死她的。”  
“我……不……”  
他闷哼着，耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼泪把他的视线都挡住了，现在他看不见卡尔的表情。

卡尔把他被咬掉的乳头接了回来。  
他的左胸现在被纱布包着了，他用右乳喂饱了莱拉，直到她在他臂弯里沉沉睡去，卡尔好像打了他，但他有些麻木了，他不知道。  
莱拉被放在她的小摇篮里，他才看着她露出甜美的睡容，就被卡尔抱上旁边的床——经常性的，他们在小女孩安睡时做爱，因为这可以让布鲁斯隐忍着不痛呼出声。  
但今天他主动脱下了身上唯一的浴袍，甚至主动岔开双腿。  
他的身体出了问题，它一直想卡尔粗暴地射进去，想卡尔弄疼它，想卡尔对它做一切下贱的事。  
他闭了眼睛，现在卡尔开始用正餐了，他经过生育后已经脆弱的花瓣正经受着卡尔疯狂的蹂躏，不再厚实紧致的软肉被狠狠地掐到他流着泪无声地哀求，然后是进入，残忍地，他被掠夺了一切，他翻着白眼晕了过去，但在晕倒之前哆哆嗦嗦地吃了两片避孕药。  
是氪星专用的避孕药。

他醒来了，精液干涸后的腥味让他觉得有些恶心。  
到处都是精液，卡尔早就走了。  
床单给精液和血弄得一塌糊涂，他都来不及思考血是从哪里来的，因为他试图支起身体时有一股热流从里面流出来了，吓得他马上又躺下了。  
肛门和阴部都干巴巴地疼，他勉强才起身，低了头看见，看见它们全都外翻着，一塌糊涂地，上面还沾着凝结的精液，他突然想起房间里还有其他的存在，他不安地往摇篮那里看去——空了。  
他把大开的双腿合上，可是那疼死了。  
现在他瞪着白墙，突然有泪水又流下来，他突然把头埋在双臂之间，哭声从里面闷声传出。  
你骗不了任何人，包括你自己。

“早，布鲁斯。”  
“早……”  
他独自一人吃着早餐的煎蛋时，克拉克又来了。  
“你看起来不太好？”  
“我很好，”他摸着脸颊上的肿起，他知道克拉克在看那里，“卡尔的脾气很不好，他只是因为心情不好而已……我的身体很好，恢复也很快……”  
“别骗自己，布鲁斯，他甚至允许你见莱拉吗？”  
“他当然允许，我还可以给她喂奶，她叫我妈妈，我喜欢……”  
“你不喜欢！”  
“你打扰到我了。”  
他停下叉子，收起笑容，他现在有些愤怒地瞪着克拉克。  
“从我的餐厅里滚出去，马上！”  
“那好吧……明天见。”  
克拉克叹息着，他在即将离开餐厅时又回头看了布鲁斯一眼。  
“振作起来，布鲁斯，求你了。”  
他走了。  
布鲁斯茫然地看着长桌上的蜡烛，整个地方又只剩他一个人了。  
大笨蛋。  
他便轻轻以手掩面，享受着暂时间黑暗中的死寂。  
TBC


	3. 母女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夺回莱拉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17还是有，虐而且有点过分，但后面有点糖。

他又一次从昏迷中醒来了。  
高烧尚未退去，虽然有所缓解，仍然在乘势发威，让他头晕目眩，失去胃口，让他犹如烈火焚身，布鲁斯支起身体，但它现在已经变得很脆弱了，甚至让他失去力气，但他还是艰难的坐起来。  
他看着自己身上泛起的紫色斑点，他突然以手掩面——这样的哭泣他每天都要进行很多次，没有声音，不会打扰到任何人，安全地，在他自己的房间里，房门反锁着，今天的食物一点也没有动，冷寂地放在桌上。  
他拒绝吃药。  
今天的药物也半点未动，他从头至尾只喝了一点点清水，他想他快要放弃了，他死了算了，莱拉已经长成三岁大的可爱小姑娘，前几天卡尔说是时候戒奶了。  
卡尔。  
再次做爱时，那人没告诉他，可是他不知为什么就是知道，可能，因为他还爱卡尔吧，他爱克拉克，他希望卡尔是克拉克，但是，他知道，他知道不可能了，而且卡尔真的让他堕入深渊了。  
卡尔用他做了实验，也许，也许卡尔鬼迷心窍了，卡尔想让更多的氪星人，更多的人，继承血脉，他不知道。  
他染了病，卡尔来检查了他的身体，然后面无表情地看着他。他被告知这是氪星的性病病毒，尽管他知道，他还是忍不住失语。  
“我要带走她了，”卡尔抱着莱拉，冷冷地看着他，真是寒冷刺骨，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，尽管他还在发高烧，“按时吃药，好了以后你还可以照顾她。”  
他疯狂地点着头，因为莱拉趴在她父亲的身上回头看着他，他不忍了，他实在太苦了，他觉得什么东西又被夺走了，多年前卡尔掐着他的脖子让他陷入昏迷时就让他觉得心脏被活活扯碎，现在他又活生生地心碎了一次。  
莱拉才三岁，她懂什么呢？她父亲永远是百毒不侵，刀枪不入的氪星人，他能带给她最好的。  
让我死吧，死会疼吗？  
“住口，布鲁斯，你想什么蠢事！”  
啊，是克拉克，这讨厌鬼又出来了，AI死死地抓着他的手腕，死死地瞪着他，他泪流满面地转过头，不看那双柔软的蓝色眸子。  
“死了就什么都不知道了，没有痛苦。”  
他轻声说，可是声音嘶哑。  
“你不想死，布鲁斯，你知道吧？你根本不至于为此而死的呀！”  
“没什么值得我留恋的。”  
他压低了声音，有些底气不足，他转过头，闭上眼睛，再也不给克拉克机会看着他的目光。  
软弱的，动摇的目光啊。  
“你想看着莱拉长大，你爱她！”  
“我……”  
布鲁斯的脸又开始扭曲起来，他开始小声地哭，嘶哑地，弱小地，他抖动着本来就很单薄的肩膀，啜泣，他抽动着，再次呼吸了一大口充满消毒水的空气。  
“趁机器人还没来收拾，你快点吃了它。”  
克拉克把那瓶药塞进他手里，轻飘飘的，里面只有几片——那是一整天的剂量，他拿着那白色的小瓶，他的手抖得厉害，他的眼泪更汹涌了。  
“快点吧，吃了它，你会好起来的。”  
克拉克的声音在走远，他却垂着头，只是直愣愣地看着那瓶药，并未目送。  
是什么造成的这一切？有的悲剧，当然就只是发生了，可这个，他千真万确，这肯定不能算那种悲剧，悲剧只是一个结果，他现在的现状，但这是卡尔做的。  
卡尔不知道用的什么方法，让他感染上这种病毒，然后……布鲁斯睁开了紧闭的眼。  
莱拉还在他手里!这几天来，他想了很多关于莱拉的回忆，但就是没想到这个方面。  
卡尔一直没有把注意力从莱拉身上挪开，除非是因为莱拉的情况，不管他怎么想，目标一定是莱拉，可莱拉……现在就是一张白纸。  
他的头现在还是浑浑噩噩的，但是他开始仔细看那瓶药，继而，他打开盖子，他闻到气味，觉得有点厌恶，但是，这应该是能治好他的药。  
如果是两年以后的莱拉，他就不敢叫准了，但是现在的莱拉，一定还不能接受完全没有他的生活，抚养期里她学会的第一个词就是“妈妈”，虽然这还是和他的身份不能完全相符，但是他很清楚他为了撑下去接受了这个词的。  
撑下去可能不光是为了逃出去，找到反抗军，他现在心里面有很多思路的，不光是这件事，但是一切都得以活着作为最重要的前提。  
他吞了下去，一股脑地，然后喝干净剩下的水。

他用了一个多星期摆脱那讨厌的病，其实他几乎就在生与死的边缘了，但，他做到了，他挣扎着想起了他的小姑娘，他知道小女孩一直吵着要见他，卡尔会允许她隔着一小块玻璃看看他。  
卡尔给他运行了身体检查，然后允许他从那个隔离的病室里出来，莱拉很高兴，他却只是想到了他完成的第一个任务。  
第一次从生命危机中存活下来，以后可能有更多次……还有其他的挑战，他不知道，但莱拉正抱着他的腿，紧紧地靠着他。  
夺回莱拉。  
他的计划不明显，尽管他已经怀着满腹的恐惧做这件事，尽管恐惧让他血脉偾张，让他的耳朵嗡嗡地鸣叫，但是他从心底里知道他说的话不会招致过于灾难性的后果。  
“莱拉应该要接受正常的教育。”  
他在卡尔猥亵他时这么说，他的声音还在发抖，卡尔在扒他的衣服，他的身体能感觉到粗暴的触摸，能感觉到周遭冷寂的空气，但是这时候卡尔多少会降低一点点警觉，给他一些机会。  
“你说什么？你说的正常的教育？”  
卡尔松开了他的脖子，开始上去啃咬，湿润又痒，然后开始疼了，卡尔喜欢咬他，他浑身都是卡尔的牙印，有的隔天会退去，有的要久一些。  
“让她上学。”  
他发着抖，这事应该是能成的。  
他尽了一切母亲的义务，照顾莱拉，距离他病愈也已经有三年，莱拉到了学龄了，卡尔看起来不是毫无头绪，但似乎打算让她在家自学。  
“那个速度，对氪星人而言，有什么意义？”  
卡尔停下来，嘲讽地看着他，他感觉下体一阵疼痛——是卡尔又在玩弄他，但是他已经有些习惯了这事，他也预料到卡尔的轻蔑，也许莱拉真的根本不需要去什么学校。  
“但人类对她有意义。”  
这是张底牌，布鲁斯去过很多赌场，也因为私下算牌被永久封杀过，但是他敢肯定就算时隔多年，他还是对这一套相当熟悉。  
你先弄些诱饵，然后抛出你的底牌，你的杀招，当然它们不是最后决定胜负的，你得把那张王牌留到最后，期待你的致命一击。  
“有什么意义？除了血缘？”卡尔似乎想对他刨根问底，这就成了他最紧张的部分了——王牌是否会奏效，“你最好说点有用的，那样的话我就允许你快点结束。”  
威胁，这事儿卡尔做太多次了，以至于这独裁者根本就察觉不到。  
“她未来会做什么？和人类有关吗？”  
他用了问句，为了保险，他没有用反问，但这句话本来就像是反问，他的王牌，他的暗示，如果真的奏效了，也能验证另一个猜想，说不定可以挖出什么线索。  
“哼。”  
卡尔没有回答，他真的停下了，布鲁斯被抱起来，但此刻觉得仿佛大病初愈，如蒙大赦一般——在经历了这许多年之后，这不容易，而且他真的猜对了。  
卡尔，想着以莱拉为开始，或许他真的想着人类是可以被利用的，复兴氪星听起来真的很疯狂，不像是卡尔想做的事，布鲁斯曾经一度否认过这种可能，但他是个侦探。  
夺回莱拉。  
这是整件事的突破口，要是，他真的想扭转局面，不管是现在在卡尔的掌控下反复受辱的局面，还是现在他完全不对劲的身份，身体……摆脱控制不是很简单的，但是莱拉肯定是某些关键。  
他掉进了一缸干净的水，身体的某些部位还在分泌体液，他有些失禁，水不算热，但也不冰冷，但他还是被激得猛吸一口气，卡尔不可能会给他洗澡，所以他听见关门声。  
这就好，暂时安全了，而且更好的一件事是——卡尔好像认为他说的有道理，这说明卡尔出于某种原因，也想要莱拉未来……布鲁斯有一种预感，也许莱拉是卡尔计划中的下一代，计划中的新的向导。  
但是在一切计划可以完全实施之前，莱拉不会以真实身份出现在众人面前，这对于人类来说太难以接受了，布鲁斯开始惊讶于卡尔的聪明，他竟然会考虑到当莱拉所涉及到的某个黑暗项目在众目睽睽之下突然暴露会引起的后果。  
固然傻大个克拉克不会想要什么黑暗项目，但是傻大个克拉克即使退一万步有如此变态的计划，也不会想到小心翼翼把它们藏起来。  
人们会因此哗然，人们会因此像个炸开的蜂窝，有的人会抱有同样变态的心理(谁知道呢，总有这种人，布鲁斯在哥谭见得多了)，他们说不定会送上门来成为某种试用品，但是更多的人会觉得恐惧，然后……其中少部分人开始反抗，还有很小的一部分，他们被吓丢了脑子，大吼大叫地四处乱跑，还有一部分极端的执法者(姑且称之为极端的执法者，布鲁斯才不想承认这个称谓)，看到了他们的机会，只需要加上某种名头，然后就能摆布一支军队，但是鬼知道会以什么结局收场。  
这像是布鲁斯会考虑到的东西，但是想必卡尔认真考虑到了——场面会很混乱，大部分出现的情况都不算什么，但是卡尔想到了可能真的会出现新的麻烦，像以前反抗军首领蝙蝠侠制造的那种麻烦。  
除非它们提前被不动声色地控制起来，可能有的人最先只是变成了像自己一样的……然后这个计划变得越来越可行了，紧接着才发生天翻地覆的事，有的人犹豫了一下，选择放弃了质疑。  
卡尔对他做了很多手术，它们很繁复，一开始是这样，可是后来他发现大部分都变成了可溶性药物，气体，液体，更容易变化和融入的东西，他真的无法从人类的科技解释这种事，但它们还是发生了。

莱拉开始在人类的学校就读了。  
已经又过了一段时间了，卡尔要他承担所有照顾莱拉的义务——这可能和在莱拉本身上投注的期待无关，卡尔在莱拉身上有野心的同时，也沉迷于折磨他。  
布鲁斯被强迫学会了烹饪，他发觉阿尔弗雷德的小爱好或许不无道理，虽然这个的确比不上登台演出有趣，阿尔弗雷德以前习惯于在女性客人造访时额外强调一下自己的表演技能，某种小小的炫耀心理。  
不是烹饪本身有乐趣，而是给莱拉准备食物，那还是挺有乐趣的。  
他回想着阿尔弗雷德给他准备过的便捷早餐，时断时续的记忆没法让他回想起所有的配方，但是也足够了，他把小孩子需要的营养写出来，再写出对应的食材，如果合适，才用来做一餐饭。  
卡尔在孤独堡垒处理一天的事务，在深夜时来访，不走正门，只是如入无人之境一般，直接到布鲁斯的房间——他在二楼，靠着一扇窗户。  
卡尔向莱拉提前解释了为什么要对其他同学保守布鲁斯的秘密，因为布鲁斯在这里不光是为了照顾她，也是为了执行某个秘密的任务，而这个任务小孩子不会理解。  
不了解一切内情的专业人员受到雇佣，专门来充当莱拉的家长，参加她的家长会，或者任何的家长活动，联谊……莱拉被告知要和他好好相处，小女孩并没有表示什么异议。  
“总之，不要让别人知道你母亲是布鲁斯韦恩。其实他们都认为布鲁斯韦恩已经不在这里了。”  
莱拉还不太明白什么叫“不在这里”。  
布鲁斯韦恩早已经作为蝙蝠侠死去，现在没人在意他，至少在世界的眼里是这样的。  
他默默地想着这些，莱拉在他的照顾下还算心理健康，她和外面那些孩子们玩，有时候也会晚归，她的社交看起来不需要他担心，学业？更不需要。  
有时候莱拉会要他讲个睡前故事，他知道那只是莱拉享受和母亲独处的感觉，习惯听他说话而已，有的时候，他也会突然间脑袋一片空白，然后，失语，只能眨着眼睛，用力忍住眼泪。  
吃剩的餐盘打碎在地上，是他一个不小心——他还是不擅长家务，不过卡尔不太在意这个。  
布鲁斯回过神来，他慢慢地弯腰，他的肌肉还因为昨天卡尔过分的性虐而疼痛，但他顺利地蹲下来，捡起地上的碎块，意外的刺痛之后，他突然发现他的手被划伤了。  
“妈妈？”  
莱拉听见了声音，她已经从别的房间跑过来了，他现在一时有些紧张，甚至说不出话来，他又失语了。  
他静静地看着小女孩拿来纱布，小心地为他包扎手上的伤口，它看起来像是野兽的血盆大口，在用了药之后才终于停下流血，不过这不算什么大不了的疼痛，他甚至都感觉不到。  
“妈妈应该要小心一点的。”  
莱拉感觉到额头上落下的温暖一吻，就抬起头，笑眯眯地说着。  
TBC


	4. 水落石出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她沉默了，彻夜未眠，楼上的卧室在凌晨时亮了灯，有浴室的水声传进她的耳朵，布鲁斯却仍然沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，还是那么少儿不宜(我就是某种混沌邪恶吧大概？)，虐，有bdsm倾向。

莱拉最近有了些烦恼。  
九岁的小女孩明显不会因为青春期之类让人头疼的小事烦恼，她的家庭虽说常常安静得像不存在一样，但最近也没有引起什么忧愁，事实上，她觉得她在为自己的认知而苦恼。  
这事其实是不可避免的，因为有那么个完全不了解她家庭的人要充当她的家长，而且除了向这人保守一切秘密之外，她还是要和这位“家长”和睦相处的。  
一开始是她的生理课，她学到了男性和女性，那些内容她都可以过目不忘，这是没问题的，但是她的心里渐渐产生了一点疑问。  
不管是爸爸还是妈妈，都没刻意给她普及过生理知识，直到她懵懵懂懂地上了课。  
接下来是家长的联谊会，小孩们也被邀请来表演节目，这没什么，莱拉超级擅长这事，同学们说她像只“会跳舞的兔子”。  
“为什么他们一开始就知道你是我爸爸呢？”  
莱拉在离开学校，坐着她“家长”的车回家时这么问他，那时候他正漫不经心地握着方向盘，看起来心情愉快——应该是又要有一大笔钱到账了。  
“当然，我把名字写在登记表上，他们都看见我拉着你的手带你去学校，所以他们知道我是你的家长。”  
“我不是这个意思……但是，家长不是还包括妈妈吗？”  
这句话让那个受雇佣者猛踩刹车停了下来，他看起来忍住了笑容，好像被逗得不轻，他好容易才以勉强正常的表情对着她，但仍然藏不住笑意。  
“莱拉，你是在跟我开玩笑吗？”  
“为什么？”莱拉有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，没想到对方会是这个反应，她为此甚至大脑宕机了一下，“我像是在开玩笑吗？”  
这好像让她的“家长”也突然严肃下来，车里的气氛突然一下子冷寂了。  
“孩子，你没有见过你的母亲吗？她应该长什么样？”  
莱拉突然意识到她差点就要坏了父母的计划了，她记得她得保守一切要保守的秘密的。  
“噢……我以为……”  
她假装有些失望，但这也不完全是假装……如果说，只有女人才能成为母亲，那一直以来，布鲁斯是什么人呢？她从小就学会了尊重别人的隐私，所以从未认真想过这个问题。  
尊重隐私？那是布鲁斯告诉她的，一直以来都这样教育她，现在看起来难道是个秘密吗。  
“那你真的可爱，莱拉。”  
车内的气氛突然松快下来了，受雇佣者又启动了车子，甚至还打开dj，吹起口哨。莱拉却没心情享受这些轻松，现在她开始疑惑了。  
虽然她也说不出具体理由，但她敢肯定直接去问布鲁斯根本不是个好主意，或许她应该问问卡尔，在她心里一直有些敬畏那个人，不过最近卡尔也时不常地会来她的家，布鲁斯仍然沉默，她渴望的一些温情画面也依旧没有出现。  
也许他们相处很久了吧，听说时间很久的夫妻经常不会做什么表示他们的爱……可是，现在，他们真的是夫妻吗？  
布鲁斯自打两年前就变得更沉默寡言了，莱拉也不知道为什么，但她又觉得应该不会只是她的错……她有些后悔无心地问了一句，没想到会让布鲁斯之后常常整天都不说话。  
“妈妈在和谁说话呀？”  
当时，她从餐厅好奇地走到厨房，看见布鲁斯正对着空气小声地说话，她没来得及听清内容，因为她更想布鲁斯快点把她的早餐餐包端上来。  
也许是我太自私了。  
后来，她有些后悔地想着，但布鲁斯仍然那么无微不至地照顾着她，她可以放心，妈妈一直都还爱着她。

莱拉回来时，布鲁斯正在收拾房间。  
他仍然不擅长家务，常常会碰伤自己，或者被一些碎片划伤，但是在这几年来他已经足够小心，努力让自己还算安全地活着。  
在，一切的为了支撑自己而存在的幻象被终结之后，他还是需要顽强地活着……他终究不希望那些过于可怕的计划被实施。  
他学会了和克拉克对话，在他独处的时候，在一点点的乐趣出现的时候，克拉克像他的精神支柱，但其实只是他自己的……自己的幻觉，可能是因为卡尔给他的一切都太过了，他需要暂时逃离现实，他需要和那个仍然美好的克拉克对话。  
莱拉很直接地打碎了它，小女孩那天只是在好奇地问他在干什么——这完全不是任何人的错，布鲁斯在那时只是知道了快乐比他想象得还少。  
那真是可惜，不过还是要继续活下去，因为他有太多事情想知道了。  
但卡尔给他的一丝一毫未曾减少，在每个夜晚在他身上发泄兽性，撕裂他的生殖器，有时甚至不得不连夜带他去孤独堡垒治疗，他的后穴早已因此而松弛，偶尔甚至会掉出一节肠肉，卡尔很清楚，而每当情况有些严重时，他被带回去进行“加固”。  
他实在说不出话来，而且这种情况越来越多了，眩晕，大脑空白，耳朵嗡嗡地响，而现实中就只是直愣愣地看着什么，像在发呆一样。  
今天也还会像以往那样过去，因为莱拉像以往那样跑进她的房间去了——那里有大量书籍，有玩具有游戏机，她可以随意打发无聊时光。  
他在不经意间微笑，莱拉真的是个可爱的孩子，虽然只是一方面，但她的确算是他撑下来的一个原因吧，而现在，他得赶在卡尔来之前，去洗澡。  
他用了很长时间锻炼，恢复自己的排泄能力，他曾经完全无法控制自己的小便，但现在他又有所好转了，不过他还是习惯了每天更频繁地换下内衣，更频繁地洗澡。  
水很热，正在浴缸里流淌，撞击，他又面对着那面镜子，把身上的衣服小心除去。这副身体隐藏了太多的秘密，上面全都是骇人的伤疤，新伤还泛红着，伤口甚至还能翕动，旧伤则只显现出愈合后的深色色素，但它们却更像是暴虐的痕迹。  
布鲁斯踏进了温热的水里，此时他感觉很舒服。  
这是他每天难得的一点点最舒服的时光，他甚至可以听一会儿轻音乐，用手轻轻拂过那些给他带来过无尽痛苦的伤痕，有的时候他会停下来，回想那块伤疤产生的缘起。  
他也会自慰，但这只是为了对他的身体温柔一点点——没有人会爱它，只有他自己能，很知道轻重，很懂分寸，不弄疼它，还可以让它兴奋起来，然后享受一次高潮，也不用像缺氧了一样挣扎着呼吸，只是稍微急促地呼吸几下就可以出来。  
现在他的手正落在他柔软的女性器官上，那上面有一道不和谐的伤痕——以前卡尔撕裂的，他当时被疼得张大嘴晕了过去，醒来之后却发现已经被缝合好了。  
在卡尔面前无法保护它，在卡尔面前实际上无法更好地保护任何人。  
他深吸了一口气，空闲的左手一路向上，摸在胸上……生育之后它早就恢复到原来的大小，只是乳头始终还是，像女性那样大，颜色也更深，甚至有明显的乳晕。  
只摸两下那个小肉块就会变硬，挺立起来，他喘息着，热水让他舒服，他的手一直拨弄着他身上最敏感的部位，开始有一些水花飞溅出去。  
直到他听见一声惊讶的呼吸声，他用了一点时间思考是不是自己在幻听，但是外面再也没有任何动静，他不安地望着遮帘——但外面只倒映着单调的桌椅影子。

莱拉现在紧张得心里像揣了只小兔子。  
准确地说，还不完全是紧张，现在她的心里复杂极了，也许有些紧张，但更多的是其他复杂的心情……比如，现在她正在后悔听了卡尔的建议，第一次对别人使用了她的透视能力。  
而且，还是一直以来都教育她要尊重他人隐私的……布鲁斯。  
卡尔今天更早地来了，也许是因为刚刚过去的家长联谊会，具体原因莱拉不得而知，她当时并没有考虑什么，只是把这个困扰她多时的问题告诉给他。  
“这么说你已经开始上生理课？”卡尔看了她一眼，得到她肯定的回复之后，露出意味深长的笑容，“本着科学探索的精神，孩子——你其实应该自己搞清楚。”  
“我自己？”  
“科学就是科学，你尽管用最方便的方式观察……氪星血统允许你有这种天赋，好好利用它。”  
她不知道为什么鬼迷心窍地答应了，可现在……  
她在看到那身体的那一刻就被惊到了，甚至不小心发出了声音，这让她不得不用超级速度马上离开，然后她在匆匆回房间的路上又撞上了卡尔。  
“你的母亲和其他人的不同，以后我会给你解释。”  
“他……他身上的……”  
“那是以前的事了，放心，现在他不是很安全地和你生活在一起吗？”  
她的脑子一片空白，只能似懂非懂地点点头。  
那样的母亲，她是第一次看见。只需要一眼就能让人脸红心跳，她最先看见的仍然是布鲁斯的脸，少有地泛着一丝潮红，表情痛苦而欢乐似的。  
然后她注意到布鲁斯的姿势，那样子躺在浴缸里，莱拉不清楚会不会觉得疼痛或者不舒服，布鲁斯似乎在不停地摸自己，她看见了那嫣红挺立的乳头，看见那让她觉得震惊的生理构造——很显然她母亲有两套生殖器官。  
最后她看到了那些伤痕，遍布他全身的伤痕，很多深浅交错的痕迹，从他锁骨以下就一直没有断过，甚至连布鲁斯的私处都是伤口缝合的痕迹。  
现在她开始觉得难过了。一切似乎在暗示着她，真的有必要了解更多，而不是光听了爸爸的解释了事。  
而且很明显爸爸根本就不想告诉她这么多。

莱拉第一次做了不乖的孩子。  
布鲁斯在床边哄她睡觉，轻声哼着歌让她入睡，她乖乖闭上眼睛，也不再抖动睫毛，但她却没有入睡，她很清醒，她等待布鲁斯回他自己的房间。  
她看见卧室的门关上，那看起来很正常，布鲁斯看起来也很正常，只是正常地走到自己的床上，裹住被子，缩在床角……等等，这看起来像是她做了噩梦才会做的事。  
卡尔的脚步声由远及近，门开了，灯也亮了，她看见布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，看见卡尔脸上莫名的笑容——看起来有点危险。  
卡尔往床边走去，布鲁斯闭上双眼，被子些许掉下来，露出一点点他的绒毛睡衣。  
“嗯？把发情期弄得这么禁欲干什么？”  
卡尔轻佻地说着，现在他已经爬上床，布鲁斯也已经放弃一般地松开了紧紧抓着的被子，却不敢正视近在咫尺的伴侣。  
莱拉现在开始觉得莫名的紧张了。  
卡尔抓着他的衣领，把他一把拉到跟前，布鲁斯则一直闭着眼睛，不敢直视，然后是撕扯，睡衣的扣子一颗颗被拉掉，断裂的声音也清晰入耳。  
莱拉捂住了嘴。  
卡尔在揉弄那两颗乳头，用力拧它，有时候低头吮吸一下，还咬得它流血，布鲁斯像个死人一样一言不发，可莱拉看到了眼泪，她听到某种极其细微的啜泣，不多时布鲁斯的双乳就被折磨得一塌糊涂，又开始有红晕染了那张苍白的脸，但比起浴室更为激烈，似乎也更为痛苦。  
卡尔在啃咬那具身体，莱拉终于意识到那些伤痕大多是怎么来的，可他似乎还嫌不够，现在有一丝危险的红光正打在布鲁斯一块皱缩扭曲的伤疤上，小女孩又一次捂住嘴，险些惊叫出来。  
痛呼和呻吟声极其细微，莱拉可以确定这种音量根本不会吵醒熟睡的她，但现在她开始难过了。  
“啊……啊——”  
布鲁斯在卡尔暂时停下来时糟糕地喘息着，房间里全都是皮肉烧焦的气味，他旧时被卡尔灼伤的那块皮肤变得更加狰狞，没有出血，但疼痛几乎要吞没理智了。  
卡尔已经脱光了，莱拉条件反射地捂住眼睛，又松开双手，现在布鲁斯被卡尔挡住了，她却不忍心看一看正在发生的情况。  
她不敢相信那么巨大的男性生殖器能整个塞进布鲁斯嘴里，她简单估算了一下，感觉布鲁斯一定会被卡住或者直接窒息，可是全程她可怜的母亲只是一直被动而消沉地承受着，他的嘴被捣得发出奇怪的响声，口水从嘴角流下来，有时候被呛得直翻白眼，可是却没发出一声呻吟，或者请求，都没有。  
然后事情变得越来越狂野了。  
生物学名词应该叫交媾吧，她不知道，可是这比起猫科动物肯定更加糟糕，她不明白卡尔为什么要撕扯母亲的下体，布鲁斯发出无声的哭泣和尖叫，她看到那张写满绝望的脸，泪水让那双眼睛变得红肿异常。  
然后是长时间的沉默，布鲁斯只是保持那样的神情，呆呆地瞪着天花板，时不时地还是有眼泪流出来，身体因为卡尔的粗暴运动一直未曾停下，在某个时间点突然勃起，勉勉强强地转移视线，似乎是被迫高潮了，很快脸上的神色又重新恢复呆滞，继续任由卡尔对他胡来。  
卡尔有时候会停下来，掰一下他已经被艹得软烂的性器官，她看见白色的液体流出来，现在莱拉觉得再也看不下去了，她捂上脸，一头钻进被子里，闭上眼睛，强迫自己睡着。  
一切都明白了，可怜的母亲。  
可是，还有那么多她不明白的部分，她需要知道，她需要做点什么，现在莱拉的眼泪开始不听话地流出来了，她真的不知道该怎么办，母亲以这样的情况照顾了她好多年了，却一点也未曾……她开始后悔很多事，可那也不是她能够控制的。  
她沉默了，彻夜未眠，楼上的卧室在凌晨时亮了灯，有浴室的水声传进她的耳朵，布鲁斯却仍然沉默。  
TBC


	5. 惊变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他抱住了头，不再把目光投向布鲁斯，现在他崩溃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章肉比较少，但我感觉挺美味的(暗戳戳)

时间真是过得飞快。   
莱拉长大了，几乎没受过什么像样的挫折，布鲁斯一直照顾她的生活到她十三岁，后来，她学会了自己烹饪，自己缝衣，这成了她和母亲之间的秘密，莱拉开始尝试自己照料自己的生活，从而试图让布鲁斯的生活轻松一点。   
布鲁斯开始能够在晴朗的下午坐在她对面，用着莱拉准备的下午茶，对她微笑。  
莱拉的烘焙手艺相当不错，甚至可以媲美阿尔弗雷德，再后来那些几乎要扯碎他的伤痛也渐渐不算什么了。   
一开始莱拉很扭捏地说出自己的发现时他很难过，又觉得无地自容，莱拉甚至坦诚地说她在九岁时发现了这个伤人的秘密，还为此难过了好长一段时间，布鲁斯在那时感觉颜面尽失，他不可避免地想到莱拉看见了卡尔对他做的那些……兽行。   
但是，莱拉是关心他的，莱拉没有觉得他的身体让人唾弃……莱拉亲自向他说明这点，并且向他道歉，问他是否能够允许她帮忙来应付卡尔。   
布鲁斯纠结了一段时间，然后他释然了，答应了莱拉的恳求——原来小女孩的计划也不过是让他每天的生活轻松一点点，不再充满着危险的家务(对布鲁斯来说那就是危险的)，和他交谈，或许在他情况艰难时给他减减压力。   
布鲁斯犹豫着，他想和莱拉提起自己的计划，但是这个是他自己的事，最好还是别牵连莱拉，这是他自己要完成的事，可以以后跟她解释，那时候莱拉也是个大姑娘了，可以拥有自己的生活，可以选择不受艾尔或者韦恩这些姓氏的纷扰，可能有她自己的工作，平时就像普通人一样，真正做个无名英雄，或者干脆只当个普通人，甚至找个真正相爱的人……之类的。   
卡尔的计划挺可怕的，而且万一有一天莱拉要真正处理孤独堡垒的事务的话，就很多事都无法避免了。   
莱拉的能力比起纯血氪星人有她的缺点，她会受伤，愈合的速度没有卡尔那么快，飞行和奔跑的速度亦然……而且她不算太擅长战斗，虽然有接受过一段时期的训练。   
那时小女孩像只重归自然的云雀一样扑进他怀里，然后抱怨训练让她反感。   
“我的指甲都折了！”   
她噘着嘴看着布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯拉过她的一只手，把那只指甲受伤的手指仔细地端详，为她小心地包扎，然后轻声嘱咐她下次当心。   
“妈，你应该知道我很快就能恢复吧？”   
她笑眯眯地看着他，布鲁斯就微笑着点点头。   
“我有时候会过多考虑你的人类血统。”   
他生硬地解释着，直到小女孩笑得乐不可支，前仰后合的，甚至把他抱起来，转了一圈，他被弄得晕头转向的，可脸上还是挂着愉快的红晕。   
莱拉长得很快，她发育得很好，个子有他高了，也许是氪星血统和基因优势的双重作用，她有时也喜欢飞行，问布鲁斯愿不愿意搭乘“小飞机”。   
布鲁斯还在寻找他的突破点，如何才能让卡尔的计划瘫痪，争取莱拉只是一步，但如果无法让莱拉不被卡尔击败，那剩下的事也很枉然。卡尔可以脑控实力逊于自己的人，实在无法成功的话，用布莱尼亚克那种极端科技也行。   
最新发现，莱拉似乎对氪石辐射和红太阳光有更强一点的抗性，这是无意之中发现的，但布鲁斯并不想真的试试，只要可能会伤到莱拉，他就不会做这种事……但卡尔倒是觉得这是一件好事，他认为人类与氪星的混血因此在某方面更强于纯粹的氪星人了。   
莱拉真的是个天使，她在某方面上又救了布鲁斯一命，他甚至开始考虑重新开始一个还不错的生活，甚至尝试享受性爱中有快感的部分——尽管卡尔还是有意让痛感远远多于快感。 

现在莱拉十五岁了，今天她也终于通过了卡尔的测试，现在她是一位足够独当一面的后代，即将要代替卡尔承担一部分地球上的琐事。   
今天，他们都在孤独堡垒，卡尔扶着莱拉的肩膀，看起来志得意满。   
“在我公布你的身份前，你可以去休息一下，是否打扮取决于你自己，把布鲁斯安排一下，让他别在所有人面前失态。”   
“爸，他应该不会的，我告诉过他了。”   
莱拉也看起来志得意满，她今天画了一点点眼影，让自己看起来带有一点点攻击性，卡尔好像特别吃这一套，夸赞她的妆容。   
晚些时候，家宴就开始了。   
布鲁斯也在这张餐桌上坐着，脸色稍显苍白但整体看上去还算精神，莱拉为他上了些淡妆，让他看起来不像是生病了一样，他在桌上的父女偶尔间祝酒时也举杯轻抿一口，尽管如此脸上还是渐渐被晕染成微红。   
莱拉也是个大人了，虽然，按常理她还没成年，而且很多孩子在这个年纪仍然抱着自己的玩具在蛮不讲理……当然，因为莱拉是韦恩家的孩子，尽管自己不是很称职，还是努力把韦恩的故事讲给她听，告诉她在一切时候都要冷静优雅。   
冷静，优雅地等待一场风波的降临，作为这一切的谋划者和自己的目标微笑着祝酒——这是他教会莱拉的，这些年来莱拉学会了很多，包括如何在卡尔面前掩饰情感，包括如何在必要的时候对布鲁斯暴虐，如何不经意间在卡尔面前表露自己对布鲁斯的嫌恶之情，她甚至学会计算卡尔的超级听力能够精准测算的范围，以及在离开她的暂住所多远之后卡尔会开始不再刻意监听房子里的一切。   
靠这些，她打消了卡尔的疑虑，一直到今天，卡尔毫无戒备地喝了酒。   
这效果会很显著，甚至可以形容为是来势汹涌，在连续喝了两杯红酒之后，卡尔的脸色开始有些难看，额头上甚至冒了虚汗——他很快就意识到情况有异，所以他马上放下酒杯，把目光投向莱拉。   
奇怪的是莱拉看起来也不太舒服，倒是布鲁斯也马上站起来，向莱拉走过去，这给了卡尔一个相当危险的信号，于是他挣扎着飞过去，一拳打在布鲁斯身上——人类终于还是飞了出去，但莱拉也飞过去，把他接住。 布鲁斯咳出一大口鲜血。   
“我们……不是这样计划的……莱……莱拉……”   
他用颤抖不已的手扶着莱拉的肩膀，现在他担心死了，从莱拉和卡尔几乎同时出现表情的变化开始，他就知道小女孩还是选择了更危险的手段——勇敢，但蝙蝠侠不推荐这样。   
他本来只希望酒精能麻痹卡尔的精神，然后莱拉用最好的状态和他打一场的，结果的不确定性很大，但他努力说服莱拉了……结果…… 看来莱拉还是选择直接在那瓶红酒里用了药，而卡尔绝不会在这种情况下怀疑莱拉，因为所有人都会服用同样的成分……   
氪石液体。   
卡尔的眼睛烧红了，看来他根本没计划到莱拉这样豁出自身性命的反叛，现在他的双眼怒瞪着，但氪石正因为他刚刚使用了能力扩散到他的身体，削弱他的能力。   
“你要跟我同归于尽？！”   
“今天谁也不会死，只是你要待在真正属于你的地方，幻影区或者监狱……噢我不想和你废话。”   
莱拉比卡尔更快地打起精神，现在她朝着卡尔飞过去了，布鲁斯受到刚刚氪星人尚有余力的重拳，只能无法动弹地躺在地板上，眼看着这一切发生。 

是一场混战。   
卡尔在最危急的关头想到了以他为人质，但是那个动作恰恰给了莱拉一个最大的破绽，于是莱拉以竭尽全力的一拳让他倒下了，也许是氪石的效果越来越明显了，卡尔的确晕倒了，甚至没能再爬起来。   
莱拉也受伤不轻，她在卡尔之后倒下了，布鲁斯只好强忍着胸口几乎要令他作呕的疼痛爬起来，他踉跄着想扶住莱拉，但莱拉只是请求他先把卡尔束缚起来。   
幸运的是孤独堡垒仍然保留着对于超能力者能够奏效的囚牢，莱拉选择把卡尔扔进带有红太阳的囚牢，并且指令剥夺了卡尔的一切权限。   
布鲁斯也被送到医疗室，他需要安静养病，或许也养好多年来积攒的伤口——它们大概永不会完全愈合，因为还留了痕迹在他的心里。   
最大的事情已经终结，莱拉似乎陷入两难的境地，不知道该如何进行下去，布鲁斯尝试在午餐时询问她的打算，她看起来一副很受伤的样子，说决心让卡尔先受一段时间的折磨再说。   
布鲁斯不知道为什么在一切平静下来之后他还觉得有点不安。   
一天，两天，莱拉为他准时提供丰盛的食物，替他处理伤口，给他用药，他的身体渐渐有些起色，因为他同时还接受了氪星级别的治疗，那些特种治疗会加速他身体的恢复。 第三天，他可以行动如常了。   
他踌躇着，犹豫着要不要去看看卡尔的情况，今天他开始出现一些生理情况，过去几年混乱的生活让他不敢确定那是否的确是发情，他感觉有些低烧，而且情绪十分低落，甚至幻觉似乎有人在轻轻拥抱着他。  
他折磨了一上午，终于在按时用了午餐和一遍药物之后，离开他休息的房间——这些天他太累了，也受到了太多惊吓，所以他一直寸步不离地守着他的床。  
孤独堡垒的空间很大，有时候常常让他感到茫然又孤独，所以他还是更喜欢和莱拉一起居住在平常市区的宅邸，起码气氛要好很多，也不会显得这么空旷，甚至让他忍不住想打个哆嗦。  
地面的触感不像瓷砖那样冰冷，他推测可能有着恰到好处的供热系统，他光着脚，小心翼翼地穿过每一条走廊，莱拉为他准备的病服很舒服，但也很宽松，上衣仅仅有一颗扣子象征性地帮助遮挡他伤痕累累的身体，下半身则着通气性极好的短裙……布鲁斯已经不再为这样的着装感到羞耻，让他无地自容的事太多了，有时候连生存都已经很困难，羞耻又有什么用呢？  
他找到了卡尔被关押的地方，看上去男人仍然毫发无伤，只是蜷缩在十分有限的空间里，闭着眼睛似乎在休息……也可能仍然在昏迷。  
他注意到了卡尔额头上落下来的一缕乱发，现在那看起来仍然像是克拉克的所有物，卡尔安静得就像是克拉克陷入苦战后昏迷了一样。  
布鲁斯开始觉得心里乱乱的，现在生活好像重归平静了，可是他甚至有点不敢相信这样的情况，是不是又一个幻象呢？  
然后，卡尔动了，他没想到，他有些惊慌地看着男人转过头，然后缓缓睁开眼睛，看着他——说不清楚那双眼睛里是什么情绪，可他就是恐惧，就是害怕。  
他瞪着囚室里的男人失语了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他听见那恍恍惚惚的一声了，听见了吗？是真的吗？他的视线模糊了，他的大脑也一片空白。

卡尔在醒来时看到了布鲁斯。  
他没想到会是这样，这些天来他的身体在尽全力代谢摄入的氪，这导致他极度嗜睡，更糟糕的是，他觉得自己的脑子一片空白，回忆了很久才想起来好像布鲁斯作为男人生育了——应该是他干的好事。  
他脑子里一片混乱，大多数记忆都停留在他将布鲁斯关起来的那天了，他还记得他对同盟们解释为什么不取这个反抗者的性命。  
“他死了就成了烈士了。”  
可是，究竟后来又发生了什么？  
莱拉对他歇斯底里，他却只能勉强接受那个概念——她是他和布鲁斯的孩子，亲生的血脉，可是其他的一切都是那么无力，莱拉对他用刑，那些针刺和氪石最多只能让他一时感到痛苦，然后莱拉也崩溃，在诘问无果之后离开。  
莱拉什么都不肯跟他说，他只能勉强从女孩的诘问中抓取信息，然后他知道他一直在虐待布鲁斯。  
虐待？他记得他是想让那个顽固的混蛋吃点苦头来的，折断脊背可能不会再做了，他也知道怎么才还算是在能接受的范围之内。  
然后他看见布鲁斯了，那样茫然地站在他眼前，瞪着他，可是不是怒瞪，那神色好像已经失去意识地发呆了一样，他从来没见过布鲁斯这样的表情，他看见泪水从那男人眼里流出来，布鲁斯张着嘴，却好像说不出话来。  
他的目光再向下，看到布鲁斯那身特别的衣服，看起来是病服，可是却几乎是敞怀的，他看到了那身上的牙印，他不敢相信，但他的目光所到之处，那些牙印也斑驳地散布着，在手腕上，在脖子上，在胸口，在肚子上，在乳头上……  
乳头，如果他没看错，那一定是病变的乳头吧？为什么那么肿大？颜色也太深了，还有深色的乳晕，但是也一样的斑驳，他注意到左乳上明显的伤痕和缝合的痕迹，他想了，可是他又不敢再继续想了。  
腹部，那腹部发生了什么事？布鲁斯受过很多伤，卡尔固然知道，可是他也知道布鲁斯没有这么畸形的腹部，看起来好像肌肉错位了一样，所有的部位都不规则地隆起或者凹陷，他的脑子一时间宕机了，他几乎要不会思考了，他想着怎么会这样，然后他想到了莱拉。  
是真的吗？  
他骤然瞪大了眼睛，然后他注意到布鲁斯终于艰难地呻吟了两声，他的目光再向下，看到有淡黄色的尿液漏下来，一直落在地上，飞溅，留下一摊痕迹。  
他抱住了头，不再把目光投向布鲁斯，现在他崩溃了。  
TBC


	6. 绝望的问候

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他血液冰凉，双目圆睁地坐在电脑前，看着莱克斯逻辑清晰的调查结果，陷入无端的恐慌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17，但不算太长

布鲁斯漫无目的地在孤独堡垒里游荡。  
这些天他经常这样，再也没有去看卡尔的情况，只是在这个大迷宫里游荡，希望能找到什么线索，哪怕是过去的记忆碎片也行，他感觉到内心的疑问得不到回答，而且更糟糕的是现在他的心里总好像怅然若失一样。  
为什么在一个还算可以接受的，不是暴虐的结局到来之后，会反而有这样的感觉？这结局甚至算是很美好的结局，可他总觉得缺了点什么。  
沿着他的房间所在的那条走廊，他看了每个房间，有大部分都和他的房间没什么区别，摆着医疗器械，或者只是用来休息的房间，他已经快要走到尽头，今天他带着没什么起伏的心情，走进了这最后的一个房间。  
莱拉忙于应付状态不太对劲的卡尔，而且也忙于重新计划接下来的事，这些天来他们并没有交流很多，布鲁斯知道莱拉因为这些事已经背上了太多压力，小女孩在早些时候也不过只想平常一些度过一生的。  
今天是莱拉的“政变”之后的第六天，他走进这个房间时心里预期着也许又会是一个空荡荡的房间，里面还有若隐若现的消毒水气味——氪星的消毒水气味也并不讨喜。  
但他看到了成堆的文件，它们都被装进袋子里，房间里有一台电脑，它处于关闭的状态，他觉得事情有些不寻常，或者，仅仅是有趣，他说不清，只是走进来，然后看见了一些熟悉的标志。  
卢瑟。  
布鲁斯的脑子里一闪而过这个名字，他突然有些怅然，知道这应该是逝去的好友的遗物，但他的目光突然又落在了桌角的一个蝙蝠形状标记上。  
噢，他想起来了，这里是很长时间以前的事了，以前，他们会在这里研究一些超级罪犯的信息，或者在这里研究正义联盟所有的成员，直到那件让一切都变糟糕的事突然发生了，这房间……  
他以为从那之后就再也没启用过，但他看到了更靠后的日期，甚至一直延续到莱克斯战死的那天之前……他却没有注意到。  
莱克斯在最后写了什么呢，布鲁斯又想起了那段仿生录像，想起了莱克斯的形象站在他的手心里，把最后的事项娓娓道来……  
他的眼中有一丝温柔略过，转过身轻轻关起门，然后打开了那台电脑，机器发出了微弱的声响，幸运的是这房间里所有的东西都安然无恙，他小心地坐在椅子上，而不碰倒周围的任何一摞文件。

他没有想到莱克斯并未在这里留下任何遗言——看起来本来这位勇敢又才华横溢的朋友觉得自己的工作还远远没有结束，所有的研究，所有的危险……隐患，布鲁斯看得血液发冷，可越是这样他就越是停不下来，他必须要把这些都看完，这太重要了。  
早在多年前，早在他和卡尔的最后一次合作，在他们击败布莱尼亚克之前，卡尔就对一种未知的氪星病毒感兴趣，根据莱克斯的叙述，卡尔把这当成是“有可能用来对付蝙蝠侠的东西”。  
莱克斯很细致地研究了那种病毒，甚至连病毒的背景都有所了解。  
它其实是一种类似于智能程序的病毒，和生物角度的病毒不同，它不会繁殖，似乎也不会衰老，莱克斯没有发现抹杀它的办法，但却搞清楚了它的运行机制。  
入侵一个人之后它会用它携带的信息和程序覆盖掉被入侵的人本来的思维，此时的“宿主”其实几乎相当于没有自主的意识，也许氪星人在研究它的过程中发现了它的危险性，于是把它永远地封存在幻影区。  
然后有一天，卡尔发现了它，并且开始研究它。  
布鲁斯更加觉得血液冰凉了，他开始努力回想，从已经支离破碎的记忆中勉强地寻找线索，卡尔在击败布莱尼亚克之后把他俘获，然后他的意识陷入了黑暗一段时间……再醒来时卡尔已经性格大变。  
他不再和布鲁斯争论着那次错误，争论着布鲁斯的“圣母心”，只是做那些狠厉的实验，阴冷地笑着，谈论一些让他自己都觉得极其荒唐的计划，更可怕的是，最后卡尔真的把它们变成现实了。  
卡尔用了不少时间来驯服他，由于过于痛苦他不得不放弃那种记忆，有时候是因为他直接晕了过去，所有的一切都被他理解为变态和扭曲，直到今天，他血液冰凉，双目圆睁地坐在电脑前，看着莱克斯逻辑清晰的调查结果，陷入无端的恐慌。  
这才更像是会给人类带来灾难的东西，而这病毒，布鲁斯开始猜测，也许它已经侵入了卡尔，而他也不知道它会不会以什么样的形式传播，莱克斯是个天才，但莱克斯没来得及把病毒完全调查清楚。  
他回过神来，看了电脑上的时间——在过去的十个小时里他一直坐在这里，打开每一份文件，快速地阅览，一直到手脚冰凉，一直到血液发冷，心跳加快，一直到夜幕降临，一直到第二天已经开始。这期间莱拉始终没有来找他，他的心一下子又悬起来，他想起了可能会发生的危险。  
他试图从椅子上站起来，这时才发现由于太久保持一个姿势双腿早已麻木，他猛地从半蹲的状态回到了坐姿，胡乱地捶打自己麻木的双腿，直到疼痛的感觉传来。  
慢慢站起来，然后还有些一瘸一拐地走出房间，在走廊上行走的过程中他渐渐摆脱了麻木感，现在正是休息时间，整个走廊的光线都很昏暗，但尽头却亮着灯光。  
他的心骤然揪紧了，脚步却反而加快，走廊里静得可怕，只能听见他一人走路的哒哒声。  
他微微低了头，尽量强迫自己专注于主要的目的而不去胡思乱想，但很快他撞在一个身体上，他熟悉那样的气息——是莱拉，他在一瞬间发出有点紧张的惊叫，但在接触的一瞬间他意识到了现在事情还不算太糟。  
“莱拉……我有重要的事……”  
他努力地组织自己的语言，因为太久没有描述这么复杂的事件，他竟然一时间觉得脑中空空，他不知道该从何说起，只知道事情非常紧急，而且差点就发展成不可挽回的情况了。  
“什么重要的事？是关于怎么把氪星人的后代计划彻底销毁吗？”  
莱拉的声音带着一种诡异，布鲁斯一下子感觉血都凉了，他马上后退了一大步，瞪大眼睛想看见莱拉的神情，可是光线仍然很昏暗，莱拉还背对着几米之遥的光源。  
“你……你怎么知道？”  
他抱着一点侥幸问着，希望事情不是他刚刚预感的那样，汗水一瞬间浸湿了布鲁斯的手心，他觉得心脏快要跳出来了，可是还不得不勉强维持着正常的呼吸。  
“我早就想过你可能会猜到我的目的，但这次你竟然利用她来破坏它……你干得很不错啊。”

布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，他努力想从失语的状态下恢复过来——现在，“莱拉”正拎着他飞过那些走廊，而他因为极端惊恐而说不出话来，只能急促地喘息。  
“莱拉……莱拉……抵抗……抵抗它……”  
他很艰难地才挤出几个字，眼泪正不停控制地涌出眼眶，他紧张地咬牙，可他很快想到这样更不足以让莱拉清醒。  
被病毒入侵的人到底会不会清醒？  
于是他现在开始挣扎了，他胡乱蹬着腿，感觉到身体倾斜了一点，借着势他一下子从莱拉的臂弯里掉出来，狠狠摔在地上——曾经温暖的怀抱已经变得冷硬又残酷，现实又残忍地剥夺了他仅有的东西，但他已经来不及哭泣。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑着，听见身后莱拉的冷笑声，他紧张到张着嘴却什么都说不出。最后他一下子滑倒了，又一次摔在地板上，伤痕累累的身体开始疼痛。  
“嗯……布鲁斯？”  
看样子他正摔倒在卡尔的囚牢前，卡尔也从昏睡中惊醒了，他有些惊讶地看着布鲁斯，然后他看见莱拉不慌不忙地走过来，轻而易举地把布鲁斯从地上捞起来，甚至没把目光投向囚牢，转身就离开了。  
隐约地，卡尔看见布鲁斯还在挣扎，他艰难地眨眨眼睛，最后还是难以忍受疲乏和痛苦的双重煎熬，又重新倒下来。  
是疲乏和痛苦没错了，莱拉今天似乎比往日都更加狠厉，她给他注射了大剂量的氪石溶液，卡尔一度怀疑自己会被毒死，但在囚牢冰冷的地板上痛苦地蜷缩了一整个下午和夜晚之后，他侥幸没死。  
他努力地抵抗过了，但现在他开始体温失常，意识也开始游离，他似乎快要死了，刚刚布鲁斯耗尽了他最后一点点保持清醒的精力，现在他的脑子一团乱，而且意识都在不听使唤地脱离他的身体。  
发生了什么？他可能再也没有机会知道了。  
布鲁斯挣扎着，他已经尽了最大努力了，现在莱拉把他抓得更紧，他却仍然想逃脱，他的脑子里迅速地思考孤独堡垒里容易触发机关或者不小心触电的地方，但莱拉突然压断了他的胳膊——她从来没对布鲁斯用过这样的力道，这感觉是如此陌生，他张开嘴，发出了无声的尖叫。  
大脑一片空白之中，莱拉带着他到了一个新的走廊深处，又是一个充满着刺鼻消毒水气味的房间。  
恐惧，恐惧，全都是恐惧，铺天盖地的，让他喘不上气，他的心跳更快了，他被扔在一张床上，然后听见了急促的滴滴声。  
“放松点，你这样很影响进展。”  
刺痛。  
冰冷的针，冰冷的药水，他急促地呼吸着，很快一阵阵不应有的疲劳侵袭了他，他的眼皮越来越重，困倦让他难以再支撑下去，他还想再坐起来抵抗，可最终只是徒劳地闭上双眼，停止挣扎。  
万事皆休矣。

他被不协调感惊醒。  
是严重的不协调感，他睁开眼——很显然自己正坐在什么特殊的椅子上，手脚全部被绑缚起来，他试图用力，可是疼痛让他想起之前自己的胳膊已经被压断了。  
有什么东西在咯着他的屁股，那种感觉像是卡尔的手，坚不可摧，不可改变，也不容拒绝，它在向大腿的方向推进，他的臀瓣就自然地分开，布鲁斯猛地深吸了一口气，瞪大了眼睛。  
“不……”  
又来了，像洪水一样汹涌的恐惧感，伴着他感觉到臀瓣被慢慢分开，伴着他发现他正全身赤裸，而莱拉正穿着特制的衣服在一些复杂的仪器前摆弄着什么。  
“不……莱拉……莱拉……”  
他惊恐得几乎不能呼吸，然后莱拉回头了，那神色他完全不熟悉，但也不能说完全陌生，这时他才发现莱拉其实长得很像卡尔。  
“如果你非要我说点什么的话，我倒是想建议你现在最好放松一点，乖乖闭上嘴——你以前是怎么应对这种情况的？”  
“莱拉……这不是……它在控制你，反抗……”  
他挣扎着，不顾疼痛，然后他感觉到了明显的异物，那东西坚硬但并不冷，和卡尔一样极具侵略性，一开始只是顶着他，但很快就陷进他软得一塌糊涂的私处，他瞪大了眼睛，试图并拢双腿，但被紧紧绑缚而不能动弹。  
最终，他只能微微张开嘴，像一条缺氧的鱼，被入侵的感觉并不陌生，的确有好些天没有再发生过了，但他的身体……该死的，他的身体在这些年来已经学会了迎合这种入侵，就算只是冰冷的玩具，就算……就算已经被卡尔玩弄到流血。  
“你不会希望我是莱拉本人的——那意味着我已经有了更强大，更有利的身体，你不知道原来的身体会被我怎么样的。”  
布鲁斯茫然地瞪着眼睛，他听见了莱拉说的每一个词，头脑习惯性地把逻辑加起来，他察觉到了有什么不对，现在他的心脏开始飞速地跳动。  
“我不能确定这会不会是最后一个——但他死了，啊哦，这也不算是有意为之，我只是没想到那些氪液的量达到致死量了。”  
布鲁斯张大了嘴，现在他惊讶得不能动弹了。  
“听着，卡尔艾尔，曾用名为克拉克肯特，死了，现在我来完成他还未完成的计划。”  
现在他说不出话来了。  
从椅子里伸出来的东西很大，从形状上完全符合男性生殖器的特点，现在它正在他体内进进出出，毫不留情，而且似乎是按照预设的速度越来越快，越来越……剧烈，布鲁斯只能感觉到梦魇重现，他的头脑再次无法思考，记忆的碎片里仍然回荡着莱拉的笑声，她声音很好听，可现在只是冰冷和无情，而他，他从一个陷阱，掉进另一个深不可测的深渊。  
他停止了挣扎，身体羞耻地起了反应，可他已经没有脑子再顾虑这些，现在就连他的记忆和呼吸也仿佛被剥夺了，他艰难地喘息着，无声地尖叫着，直到他感觉眼前是一片白茫茫的光点，身体的感觉也暂时被屏蔽了。  
他晕了过去。  
TBC


	7. 谷底维生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我和父亲还有母亲待在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章比较残忍，建议小孩子们不要看……(我不知道？现在的小孩子好像接受力也蛮强的，可能，16岁以下尽量别看？)NC17也有，所以慎入。

他从连续的噩梦中醒来。  
他宁愿自己还在噩梦里，和卡尔争吵，竭尽全力挽回他的旧时好友，希望他能停下独裁的脚步，他宁愿梦见被卡尔折断脊椎，不得不安静地卧床养伤，他宁愿忍着巨大的疼痛站在阴雨阵阵的哥谭小巷里……  
没有克拉克，也没有卡尔，莱拉已经把他埋葬，布鲁斯不知道该不该庆幸那个折磨了自己十几年的人最后得了全尸，或许他根本来不及庆幸，因为现在他掉进了更加恶劣的循环。  
四下无人，莱拉很可能泡在实验室里，而他在这间空荡荡的囚室里沉默不语，不是不语……  
他张开嘴，试图振动他的声带，可连他自己都只能听见一些破碎的气声，他失语了，这次可能会久一些，因为他已经整整五天没有开口说一句话了。  
他只会在暴虐袭来时发出无意识的尖叫，可惜现在连能让他发出点声音的暴虐都开始减少了——莱拉也能清楚地认识到这一点，所以，她和当时的卡尔一样有所收敛，似乎在期待一个新的事件。  
一阵恶心的感觉传来，是他的胃在痉挛，这打断了布鲁斯的思绪，他不得不挣扎着从床上坐起来，跑进厕所里呕吐，他的胃还是空的，只有灼人的胃酸在他的口腔里打转，让他咽喉疼痛。  
好久没有过了，起床便开始恶心呕吐——让他回忆起那些糟糕的往事，是的，现在它们又重演了，五天前他被检测出已经怀孕了，他当时几乎失去了思考能力，然后他用了几天时间想明白了，莱拉用孤独堡垒里存储的氪星人的遗传物质，拿他做了实验。  
给他用的玩具越来越真实，他越来越频繁地被刺激到高潮，他也想极力忍耐，可很快他又想到眼前饶有兴致地观察他的人并不是莱拉本人……  
不知道是哪一次实验侥幸获得了成功？布鲁斯的脑子很混乱，只记得每次都有液体被射进体内，他却还以为那些都是仿真的液体——这实在是太缺乏思考和严谨了，也许他的脑子都被那些性虐给弄丢了。  
现在，他又被绝望笼罩了，现在他还没有显怀，但是他不由自主地想起了怀莱拉时，他抬起头注视着镜中赤裸又伤痕累累的上半身——他的腹肌形状早已经不再漂亮，甚至带着诡异的奇形怪状。  
它们会再度被撕裂，然后是他早就已经不结实的身体，现在他开始希望他所拥有的女性的生殖器官在下一次生育中被彻底地破坏——完全修复不了那种。  
他长长地叹了一口气，悲伤像潮水一样每天涨了又退，莱拉目前还没有发现异常，大概是因为她最近更多地待在实验室研究他过去的资料，最近一段时间他便可以稍微主宰自己的身体——他又开始频繁地自残，只是每每到了会危及生命的点又会不由自主地停下来。  
现在他看着镜子中悲哀的脸，有眼泪又流下来，他只好打开水龙头，泼些水在脸上缓解一下，可那些冷水却反而刺痛了他前天才划破的手腕，他像触电似的缩回手，背靠着冰冷的墙壁蹲下来，以手掩面。  
他太迷茫了，这一切也太过让人难以接受了，绝望始终没有结束，只是在一个迷惑性的暂停之后又开始继续，以一种变本加厉的方式继续。

他坚强地挺过了最初的五个月，现在他大着肚子，像砧板上的一块肉一样，赤裸裸地躺在特别准备的床上，过一定时间会有机器来帮他消除身上的浮肿，或者调节体温，让他肚子里的胚胎保持在一个正常的环境里。  
他失去了在这间囚牢里自由活动的权利，莱拉发现了他的自残行为，并且认为这是威胁到胎儿健康的，她认为拥有氪星与人类优良基因的混血儿应该至少两个，才能保证计划的顺利实施。  
他过上了更加苦不堪言的生活，莱拉给他用了辅助工具来处理排泄问题，除此之外他每天要接受至少三次专业而细致地身体清理，可唯独只有他自己没有权利去处理自己的身体。  
今天早上醒来时他就觉得有些不对，然后很快他的体温就开始反常地高，他听见莱拉的抱怨，知道似乎是他的身体又开始发情了——一般来说只有卡尔能迅速解决这种问题，而莱拉使用的模拟装置总会使他多受到几个小时的折磨。  
他也不想，可它每次都来得十分不凑巧。  
“这可真是麻烦……”  
莱拉面无表情地看着生命监控装置，与此同时布鲁斯的两条腿被机器打开，有水从私密处流过，温暖而干净，却让他不寒而栗。  
开始有柔软质地的东西摩擦他的性器，讽刺的是它早就不会因为这样的挑逗勃起了，这甚至不够让他感觉到舒适或者愉悦的，现在他只能感觉到有什么东西触碰着他的阴茎。直到那个东西开始向下运动，离开他的男性生殖器，往他的女性部位去了。  
他的身体叫嚣着想要这个，已经到了只要有什么碰碰他柔软脆弱的阴唇一下，他就会浑身颤栗着流下眼泪，勾紧他所有的脚趾，甚至难耐地扭动身体……但鼓胀的肚皮和沉重的身体阻止了他，他只是象征性地挺动一下腰肢，抿紧了嘴唇。  
那些像抚摸一样的摩擦让他越来越饥渴，他的目光偶尔间落在一些监控仪器上，然后看到了他已经因为刺激变了颜色的私处，他苍白的脸上泛起了羞耻的红晕，他闭上眼睛，但在那时感觉到那柔软的东西开始摩擦他更靠里面的器官了。  
阴蒂，那触碰让他浑身颤抖到停不下来，他无意识地呻吟着，偶然间又看见了监控——他的性器也勃起了，现在对他来说倒是没什么好羞于承认的，他的阴茎只有在被光顾后穴或者女阴的时候才会勃起，这件事被卡尔和莱拉都拿来当笑柄过，不，可能根本和他们无关，只是氪星病毒程序的恶趣味。  
柔软的抚摸总是那么有限，他甚至依依不舍地伸长了脖子，可它还是很快地离开了他，然后那个不带什么温度的假东西来了，碰触他的皮肤，然后抵在他的私处。  
他紧张到再次闭了眼睛，但它从不会因为他的感受停下，它缓慢地突入，可这无法减轻它的侵略性，布鲁斯感到下体开始有拉扯的感觉，可更要命的是他的私处疯狂想要这个，甚至一开一合地吮吸着它。  
他感到有点疼，而且他的潜意识觉得很危险，他想伸手摸摸肚皮，确认一切还好，但缚具拉扯着他，最终他只得到了床边铁架象征性地响了一下的声音。  
“啊……啊……”  
他发出破碎的呻吟，开始祈祷一切快点过去，但他没想到某些事会发生——他没想过这种事会发生，而它现在的确发生了。  
他先是听见警报声，然后才意识到身体里响动了一下，很快警报声开始变得更刺耳，现在他痛苦地扭动身体，他挣扎了一会儿，缚具也突然放开了，他马上就捂住耳朵蜷缩起来，疼痛开始铺天盖地地找他，撕扯他，他尖叫，却发不出声音，最终他泪流满面，然后昏厥了。

他又醒了，然后他开始怀疑一切都只是为了纯粹的折磨。  
这感觉很不一样，因为长时间一来一直压着他，让他喘不过气来的感觉消失了，但是这让他觉得迷茫又恐惧，下体一直有冰冷的触感，他猜想着那到底是手术刀还是某种型号的钳子。  
他的生物本能在告诉他，腹中的生命已经不在那里了，他猜想着可能性，他的目光开始四处搜寻，但这个实验室里的所有容器里面都没有出现营养液和某种未发育完全的身体——他本能所期望出现的。  
生育莱拉时，他疯狂地排斥这种本能，这根本不属于他，也许卡尔那时调整了他的身体——那是体面的说法，卡尔可能让他不得不分泌某种激素来全力保护他的孩子，可即使是孩子也本该与他无关。  
然后他看到被自己的身体遮挡的一台手术机器，它刚好移动到他的视线范围内，上面似乎还沾着鲜血的痕迹——可能被擦拭过了，但是模模糊糊地还是能看到一点，他的目光从那机器的圆形脑袋上向下移动，然后落在它托着的托盘上。  
还是鲜血，但是更准确地描述是一些颜色更加暗淡的血块，他一直目力极佳，所以他很快看到了模糊的血块里夹杂的块垒，他瞪了半天，突然意识到那是一些有些熟悉的东西……  
他想起婴儿细小的腿，莱拉是早产儿，她出生时身体还有些发黑，他记得那个小小的身体，上面都是黏液，手指头，脚指头，看不出什么血色，也没有想象中感觉稚嫩的皮肤，只是皱巴巴的一团，黑乎乎的……  
他感觉到胃里面一阵刺痛，然后开始翻腾，他皱紧了眉头，但他仍然泪眼朦胧地瞪着那血淋淋的托盘。  
手臂，脚——那是手指头吗……  
胃酸很快就涌到他的咽喉，托盘开始远离他的视线，他听见“嗵”的一声，像什么湿乎乎的东西被一股脑地倒进垃圾桶里，现在他忍不住了，酸液冲出来，溢出他的口腔，他的脑子一片空白，喉咙火辣辣地疼，但他感觉不到。  
警报又开始响了，眼泪也开始彻底模糊了他的视线，有什么东西掰开他的嘴，反正是冰冷的，他猜肯定是什么机器人之类的，然后是有些刺激气味的水，他有些被动，甚至不小心咽下一部分，它们让他的喉舌又马上冷却下来。  
他攥紧了拳头。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他在很多方面都选择了放弃，但布鲁斯还清晰地记得自己有过一个还算说得过去的出逃计划。  
他的记忆力没有衰退，所以他还很清楚地记得这些。

他在一尘不染的长走廊的尽头摔倒了，从这里向右转，再跑上五分钟，他就可以看到孤独堡垒的大门，然后他有办法逃出去，就算外面是冰天雪地。  
他痛苦地扭动了一会儿，氪粉的量不多，尽管他还口服了一部分，但是这些的作用效果短暂，而且莱拉受氪石的影响更小，他必须抓紧时间。  
病服里是一套紧身衣，这是莱克斯留给他最后的东西，借用这个，他可以最大限度地屏蔽自己的体征，拖延莱拉。  
他只是没想到这会是用来拖延莱拉的，而且对他来说现在做一切事都未免太过勉强了——他只是摔了一跤，就觉得骨盆钻心的疼，它们甚至发出“咔拉咔拉”的声响，而他很清楚莱拉可以追踪像这样的声音。  
掺了氪粉的麻醉剂不可能一直困扰她，因为他实在是太害怕了，他甚至不能确定自己真的有倒进去氪粉……那东西要了卡尔的命，他手里的那些纯度很低，可是他知道那是某种毒药。  
他计划了又几个月，这期间他又怀孕了，“莱拉”从未放弃过对他做实验，然后又过了两三个月，他如厕结束后看到马桶里一片黑红，然后他突然觉得血压骤降，一下子昏了过去——莱拉为了避免上一次的情况让他得到了在有限空间里活动的权利，但是仍然没法避免这种事发生。  
他受到了疯狂的惩罚，看来氪星程序有着它自己必须要完成的目标，所以这件事显得不可容忍，麻木和绝望侵袭着他，比那些刑具更加让他难以摆脱，但后来他出现了急症。  
他脱水而且心律不齐，很多体征也降低到了临界点，一不小心他就会死去，然后他终于得以在孤独堡垒的生命舱里沉睡，等着所有器械运作，把他破破烂烂的身体给修好。  
莱拉谨慎了一些，以防他这种稀有的实验对象死掉，时间太过有限，而且这种情况下他的能力也太有限……他勉强才从实验废料里提取出纯度低得可怕的氪，莱拉并没有一直监控他，所以他还有机会多做几次提纯。  
他没有想到能有机会拿到莱克斯给他留下的东西，但是他在康复期，而且完全无法再“享受”性行为，他的身体无法兴奋起来，反常地麻木，即使用了电刺激也没有收效，而且他出于某种未知原因瘫痪了。  
莱拉恢复了他两条腿的功能，然后强迫他在孤独堡垒冰冷的走廊里行走，他磕磕绊绊地在那里度过了一段时光，有过摔倒，在地面和墙上都留下过血迹，但是莱拉没能察觉到他又回到了莱克斯的房间。  
这都要多亏莱拉一直以来都不知道莱克斯房间里的秘密，因为这其实也只是他偶然发现的。他没有来得及告诉莱拉一切——早就来不及了，大概氪星病毒程序已经在莱拉体内潜伏多时，只是等待着那一刻。  
谢天谢地，衣服甚至能骗过莱拉优秀的氪星视觉。  
他从地板上爬起来，然后他的身体被拉扯着，离开了地面。这是一次失败的出逃，即使不是因为摔倒，也还是希望渺茫，他能够理解那种后果。

但他不能够理解所有的事。  
有机会离开孤独堡垒所在的不毛之地，那的确是足够好，回到出现在梦中无数次的哥谭市——也不坏，甚至回到韦恩庄园，这听起来太好了。  
如果，不是蜷缩在韦恩墓园的一块土地之下，在他父母的尸体旁边，被潮湿的泥土浸润单薄的病号服，呼吸艰难，而且浑身发抖，无法控制自己的身体的话。  
他碰到了硬邦邦的东西，是骨骼，表面没有他想象的那么光滑，他像触电一样缩回手，牵动浑身的肌肉，然后他意识到身体里疯狂震荡着的……这是经常性的操作，但从来没有被上升到如此的……不尊重，也许氪星程序的字典里没有尊重。  
这是亵渎。  
他望着黑暗中的头骨，然后尝到又咸又苦的泪水，嘴唇也突然裂了，血的腥甜缓冲了这种令人不悦的味道。  
氪星程序以某种标准来判断他是否已经彻底放弃非分之想，然后才会暂时“放他一马”。他始终捉摸不透，只是这一次，他已经像这样一动不动地不知道在这里蜷缩了多久，甚至，即使是这样的状态，他也感到疲惫，他已经无法再坚持下去……现在他只想闭上眼睛，不再思考接下来是什么。  
我和父亲还有母亲待在一起。  
他长出一口气，微微倾斜，刚好靠在那具骨骼上，时间已经让它不再散发出令人恐惧的气味，它们可能已经全都被哥谭市又湿又厚重的泥土气掩盖了。  
现在是休息时间。  
TBC


	8. 炉火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别碰我，除非我说可以。”

他睁开眼，看到结霜的玻璃，透过迷蒙的屏障，看到深色的天空——极光像一条流苏，但透过窗户只能望见一个虚无缥缈的影子。  
火焰的“噼啪”声让人有一点点安心，他翻了个身，似乎仍然有些疼，但他总是习惯于那种疼痛，现在他面对着那火炉，热量烤得他的胃都熨帖起来，他闭上眼，忍不住发出舒适的“呼噜”声。  
又发生了很多事，也刚刚好就在他的身体又一次崩溃后不久——很显然“莱拉”并不打算放弃疯狂的氪星人繁殖计划，卡尔的死让她逐渐意识到除了布鲁斯她没得选，那天他在父母的墓穴里睡去，然后又被她挖出来。  
他再也没尝试过逃跑，因为他还在思考有什么方式比果断一死更为值得——他尝试将自己和痛苦分离，强迫自己置身事外地审查形势，但在他身上的进程永远不会停下。  
他又被检测出受孕一次，但还是很快地，那个有一点点苗头的生命就死了。  
不可避免地，他陷入到严重的抑郁中，一切的希望都好像消失了，他只好每天在煎熬中挣扎，胃在若干天的茶饭不思之后几乎一蹶不振，使得光是进食就变得像是酷刑。  
冬季还没有完全过去，他勉强能在正餐食用一只鸡蛋布丁——因为加了草莓而吃起来能够稍微刺激麻木的味蕾，也恰好就在那天，孤独堡垒被突如其来的外力突破了。  
他还来不及反应过来发生了什么，只是听见了巨响，然后他的房间就被彻底地密闭隔绝起来，剧烈的振动让只存留了一点点布丁液的碗掉在地上摔得粉碎，他放松地悬起来的脚也受到了波及，碎片划伤了它，但却不是很疼，很大可能是因为这一切发生得实在太过迅速了。  
他愣了一会儿，然后小心地爬起来去拿医用纱布——距离他的流产没有过去很久，他尚且在恢复期，也暂时有权利在这间小房间里活动，尽管行动不便，可是他在小房间里，仍然能在这张床上触及几乎每一个角落。  
他想了一下，然后把纱布旁边的止疼药也一并拿来了——这是被做成喷雾的一种，除了止疼还可以顺便消毒。  
血在流了一会儿之后自己停下了，他轻轻按一下伤口的周围，它们就又不安分地冒头了，他轻轻拉扯着那里本就不厚实的皮肉，然后伤口就随之张大，他感觉到撕裂的疼痛，就马上松开手。  
疼痛不是坏东西，它提醒他，他还活着。  
他想知道外面发生了什么，但是要紧的是他还需要尽快处理伤口，他知道自己的身体已经到了什么程度，那么脆弱，即使发生了什么让他大吃一惊的好事，如果他没有处理妥当，最后都会给他带来麻烦。  
清洗伤口时他感觉到更加令人不悦的疼痛，又有些酸，又尖锐地在一旁挑衅着他，他皱皱眉头，仔细看着，直到能够看到一点点泛白的角质，还有暴露在外的粉红色的伤口。  
喷剂冰凉凉的，却意外的舒服，他小心地把整个脚腕都包起来——碎碗的残片就刚刚好伤在那块突出的位置，他想如果这是一把利刃，那一定能够很轻易就看见自己白森森的骨头。  
他从靠门的一边挪动到另一边，然后目不转睛地瞪着已经被铅层和氪星特制的材料封堵起来的房间的门，虽然说他没有计划要这样拖下去直到有人前来搭救——事实上他一直觉得没有人能够救走他。  
然后那门被从外面打开了，他亲眼看见它鼓起来，然后终于，破裂，外面的冷空气一下子冲进来，他不知道寒风为什么会这么严厉，但是他马上就缩成一团，甚至没看清来人是谁。  
当然，因为他身上只有那件病号服，而且还是开领的。

现在他又恢复一点头绪了。  
他记得，他差点被冻死，但是抱着他的身体很暖很暖，他也努力地靠着那个身体，他记得他好像是被什么包住了才被抱出去的，路上也没什么颠簸，耳边的风呼呼直响——很显然他是在飞。  
有人在抱着他飞，能抱着他飞的人又能是谁呢？  
离开的时候，他觉得又冷又难受，根本就没法思考，但现在，现在在安静燃烧着的炉火旁边，躺在一条柔软光滑的毯子上。  
“嗨，你醒了。”  
是熟悉的声音，布鲁斯太清楚了，就是卡尔，他怀疑过很多次，他想过卡尔应该没有死，可是他等了太久了，有一年多，但是才几个月他就觉得这件事情已经是他给予的希望太多了。  
超人从来没有“死”过这么久。  
他沉默着，只看着跳动的炉火，它烤得他越来越热，但他却觉得手脚冰冷——可能是因为这死一般寂静的气氛吧。  
“唉……这叫我怎么说下去呢。”  
卡尔长叹了一声，布鲁斯甚至听见了一声苦笑，他把视线越过乌黑的炉子边缘——看见卡尔的脚，他知道那人正坐着和他说话。  
<随你的便？你应该知道不管你怎么说都不会有人出来给你两巴掌，然后把你关在小黑屋里用一堆变态东西折磨你。>  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，有些讽刺地勾勾嘴角——他已经失语超过半年了，无论卡尔说些什么，他都不能够做到搭腔，只能偶尔在心里嘲讽一下。  
“我知道你不想和我说话。”  
<才不，我想好好地毒舌一下，但是我做不到。>  
“那就我自己来说吧……有一段时间，我觉得我是要不行了，然后我就什么都不知道了，等我再醒来的时候——我又冷又虚弱，可偏偏还躺在棺材里，我只好继续等待，莱拉实在是挖了很深的坑啊，采光都变得困难了。”  
布鲁斯斜着眼睛看着卡尔，然后又收回目光，他不太清楚怎么用肢体语言表示“说下去”的意思，不过以卡尔这种势头，就算自己不想听，他也还是会继续啰嗦下去。  
“不管怎样，我总是设法成功出来了，我只要出来，到阳光底下，就可以恢复身体……然后我开始调查一切的现状，结果看来我最不希望发生的事都发生了，我知道你在她手里，也知道必须得想办法把你弄出来……”卡尔看起来越来越挫败了，他抿着嘴唇，似乎在酝酿着接下来怎么说，“韦恩庄园给人清扫一空，我没办法，只好闯进蝙蝠洞的密室里，万幸里面还有一台落灰的电脑，我就是用它了解了……”  
布鲁斯转移了目光，现在他有些担心其他的事，因此反而表现得有些心不在焉。  
<我应该庆幸你知道的那些没有把你变成一模一样的变态吗？还是说你现在就想再搞得我连醒着的力气都没有呢？>  
布鲁斯的余光戒备地投向火炉旁的区域，他看到人影动了一下，就不自觉地弹动着右手的手指——现在可没有什么称手的武器，所以形势可以说是相当不利。  
他在感觉到似乎有一只手朝他伸过来的时候用上仅有的爆发力撑起身体，然后猛地碰到了一个什么东西——还是热的，然后“当”的一声，他这时发现是一只碗摔在炉子上，还好炉子带有防护措施，所以碗里的麦片粥只是以一种让人觉得有点恶心的方式沿着炉子淌下来。  
“我只是觉得现在你能吃进去的差不多只有它……”  
卡尔有些不知所措地看着眉头紧锁的布鲁斯，他把手缩回去了——看来布鲁斯拒绝一切身体接触，并且不能够信任他。  
卡尔又发出了一声苦笑。  
“好吧……那我就说些更要紧的事……要紧的就是我没法子一下子打败莱拉，她貌似也没法一下子打败我——我想我们必须得在被她想法子弄死之前想点什么办法阻止她……那个变态程序必须得离开莱拉的身体，对此你同意吗？”  
布鲁斯只是目不转睛地盯着他。  
<我怎么确认你说的是真话呢？你可是把我当傻子一样玩得团团转啊，卡尔艾尔。>  
“那就是说你默认我说的没错了？”卡尔试探地和布鲁斯对视，见对方没有明显表示，才自顾自地说下去，“那你也一定有解决方案？据我所知？”  
布鲁斯张开嘴，发出嘶嘶的声音——在过去很长的一段时间里，他都发觉说话是一件很费力的事，但是他知道现在是特殊时期，他必须得抓住这难得的机会。  
由一个几乎被剥夺了一切的人类的聪明才智和不屈意志，对抗那个冰冷又变态的氪星程序。  
“莱克斯……”布鲁斯艰难地吐出那个人的名字，一年前他没有料到已经不在人世的挚友仍然会救他们一命，而且以一种他始料未及的方式，“……在——马里亚纳……海沟——有一间实验室。”  
他气喘吁吁地说着，听起来像是得了哮喘的人在挣扎着呼吸。  
“实验室？但是有……权限？”  
“密码……是……是——红酒……红酒炖牛肉……”  
布鲁斯剧烈地咳嗽了两声，然后疲惫地闭了眼——为什么莱克斯也知道这些呢，他已经想过很久了，从看过之后小心翼翼地销毁那条录像记录开始，他想也许莱克斯看到了连他自己都没能看清楚的事。  
红酒炖牛肉，听起来遥远而美好，是克拉克最喜欢的菜肴——他明明早就该从那种美好回忆里出来了，卡尔大概甚至都不喜欢这道菜，可惜他要用很多代价和时间才能明白过来。  
如果有什么是过于在意的东西……  
他打了个寒颤，因为他意识到有意无意中地，卡尔利用这些做了很多，后来也已经超出他的下限了，氪星智能，甚至是他的女儿莱拉。  
他所在意的克拉克给他带来了一大堆麻烦，而莱克斯或许更早看见了这些……也或许，莱克斯是比他们两人都陷得更深，所以也得到了最糟糕的结果——生命是无法挽回的。

卡尔看起来大受震动的样子，也许他确实还是对于“红酒炖牛肉”有着说不清的情结，但现在的布鲁斯的确是已经不太在乎了。  
莱拉是必须要处理的问题，他自己很清楚如果自己的女孩子恢复控制权，就会停下毁灭这个世界的步伐——她是以和自己等同的道德标准长大的。  
和普通人不同，布鲁斯的身上背负着这个世界，纵使他会被背叛一万次，也不可能会任由这个世界被毁灭，而且不幸的是他恰恰好又拥有着挽回一切的理智和能力，也许这就是为什么他要平白承受这么多痛苦吧。  
但是蝙蝠侠不该是被情感玩弄的傻子。  
极夜很长，为了躲避莱拉，现在他们在卡尔早就准备好的避难屋里(这房子设计得相当巧妙，整个地隐藏在北极的冻土里，但是有一扇特殊材质的天窗可以勉强看见外面的天空)，在甚至能拯救人命的炉火前，卡尔在他面前欲言又止，只好表情复杂地看着他。  
布鲁斯慢慢爬起来，他身体还是很无力，刚刚又由于戒备猛地打翻了那碗麦片粥——这不能怪他，鬼知道卡尔只是想递给他一碗粥呢。  
“你要吗？我还一口没动。”  
卡尔似乎察觉到了什么，他把手里的另一个粥碗递给布鲁斯，而布鲁斯也没有客气，他接过粥碗，开始尝试进食。  
身体虚弱，但是他现在迫切需要行动力，所以就该弥补身体的虚弱，麦片粥能够给他供能，又不至于伤到他饱受虐待的胃，他现在知道要紧的事就是赶快吃了它，恢复一些体力之后尽快去清理身体。  
卡尔的表现有一点点出乎意料，因为他并没有像布鲁斯猜测的那样，在自己昏迷期间擅自进行任何形式的肢体接触——这也包括擅自给布鲁斯清理身体。  
他抓住勺柄，然后突然发现自己抖得厉害，甚至无法轻松地把一勺麦片粥送进自己的嘴里，卡尔正无所适从地抓握身旁的毯子，看上去又会是避免不了的对话——布鲁斯对此感到厌烦，因为他的失语症并不会因为艰难地挤出几个听起来像鬼在讲话一样的单词就好转。  
“如果你需要……”  
卡尔的话给打断了，因为布鲁斯抬起头，面无表情地，无声地回答了他。  
“我不需要。”  
布鲁斯的手还是抖得厉害，但是他终于喂进自己嘴里一勺，他看到卡尔在一旁似乎跟着一起焦虑的样子，就有意背过身去。卡尔固然还会用透视，但他可以选择看不见那副蠢样子。  
是很香的粥，里面还有碎的坚果仁和一点点水果，他的味蕾显然因此大受鼓舞，连同沉睡已久的胃口都给唤醒了，但布鲁斯觉得这更像是个人意愿的作用。  
他大多数时候都没有机会采取行动，也没有办法思考，这可能就是他唯一的感情用事带来的后果，而布鲁斯韦恩这个人一直都是记忆力超群的。  
他吃完那碗粥时已经不再发抖，由于整个过程极其缓慢，体力甚至在他完成进餐之前就恢复得差不多了，至少足够他起身去浴室里清洗身体的。  
他从炉火旁走过，只走了几步就到了浴室门前，然后他把卡尔烦人的询问声关在门外，很快就制造出了一些水蒸气，然后伸出手指头在上面留下清晰可见的痕迹。  
“别碰我，除非我说可以。”  
TBC


	9. 险途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里藏了很多回忆。

布鲁斯把拇指按在识别门旁边的指纹识别器上——经历一番险阻之后，他终于来到莱克斯的遗言中所指示的马里亚纳海沟中的某个坐标，果不其然这里确实存在着一个看起来不大的小室。  
卡尔正站在他的身边，这些天来他们经历的惊险足够有一箩筐，岂止是三言两语能够说得清楚。

他在北极圈内的庇护所停留了若干天，莱拉看来并未寻到他们，卡尔坐在炉火边用缓和的语气向他解释这是庇护所外墙特殊的屏蔽性材质所致，他瞪着卡尔确认了这句话并非在骗他。  
失语症毫无起色，他最多只能一口气说不超过二十个单词连成的句子，并且非要声嘶力竭不可，因此他绝不与卡尔多浪费口舌，对此卡尔沉默地表示理解。  
卡尔在他的面前为他准备每一餐，然后小心翼翼地把餐盘端到他面前，布鲁斯通常会稍作等待，才拾起餐具开始进食。  
他有意忽略了卡尔几次三番的欲言又止，把所有的目光都投注与他们当前共同的目标。  
他的身体在渐渐恢复气力，尽管仍然是沉重的病体，行动却已经无碍了，卡尔在又拖了一个星期后小心翼翼地询问他的意见。  
“我也非常想帮你弄一架飞机，可是……”卡尔的侧脸对着他，即使是被投在墙壁上的轮廓影子也看起来颇为滞重，“我找过了所有能找的地方，几天前到处都戒严了，我好不容易才潜进韦恩庄园，你还有一套战衣在那里保存——这是我唯一能帮你拿到的东西。”  
布鲁斯接过了卡尔递过来的那套——才一摸到他就知道是凯夫拉的材质，这套似乎还没有被改装成后来的战甲，他伸手把它展开，以看到它的全貌，然后……  
连布鲁斯的神情都不仅为之柔软了起来。  
这是在他们之间的关系永远被改变的，那灾难性的一天之前，卢修斯亲手为他升级的战衣版本，他还记得那一次他提出的有什么样的要求。  
“卢修斯，我希望这套战衣的保护性能更优越。”  
那时，他的脸上带着一点点隐约的微笑，卡尔在两天之后的夜晚惊讶地问他怎么会知道露易丝怀孕的事，他随口就说出一串推理。  
并非是因为卡尔的手在不停地颤抖，也并非是因为满脸大男孩一样的傻笑——而是布鲁斯在两天前就察觉到了这件事。  
应该要为这些事做点什么，即使是人类，也能够保护。  
布鲁斯的手放在那套战衣的胸甲上，那一次的事件最后使得这套升级装一直被锁在了柜子里，因为他也不能再为那些而伤怀。  
卡尔当然不知道这些，他什么都不知道。

布鲁斯检查了万能腰带内的物品，战斗能够用得上的实在有限，而且比起他后来使用的盔甲，凯夫拉显然更缺乏说服力。  
第一项目标也就此明确，他们必须要收集到更多可以用来作战的工具，以及更适合这场可能会变得十分庞大的战斗的护甲。  
在确认一切都准备妥当之后，他们出发了，卡尔答应了他的要求，将不会在战斗场合抛头露面。  
对此布鲁斯有解释过，尽管只是笔头字面上的解释，但卡尔充分领会了。  
“莱拉的通缉令里只有你。”  
布鲁斯写字十分好看，他的手恢复了气力之后下笔就快了很多，卡尔在充足的光线之下却注视那句话良久，直到布鲁斯开始不耐烦地用食指的指甲敲击桌面。  
“布鲁斯，这真好看……”卡尔把目光从纸上离开，有些不好意思地看着他，“是这样的，但是为什么呢？”  
“因为她还没准备好将我公诸于世——众所周知蝙蝠侠生死不明，下落不得而知。”  
“这说不通……她有氪星血统，她具备与我战斗的实力，我们各自优势不同，因此难分高下，但是如果给她足够的时间，她能够在准备充分的情况下赢我。”  
“你是在说她的实力，但把我公诸于世需要的是成熟的技术，而且她也需要一个得力助手，防止人类的反叛——她需要那个助手是男性，容易被掌控，并且有氪星血统，能够确保繁殖计划进行，但现在她的实验都失败了。”  
“我知道了……”卡尔歉疚地看着布鲁斯灯下的侧颜，那张脸冷静得出奇，甚至没有一丝波动，“那对你来说一定……”  
“我的身体确实受到妨碍，她的实验让我动弹不得，我因为你之前的调试会主动想要保护孩子，但是我很清楚他们的存在会是错误。”  
卡尔愣愣地看着布鲁斯——很显然这个男人每次都有办法语出惊人，或许也是这一点吸引了他。  
“所以……你想，我不露面？可是这太危险了。”  
“你可以做辅助工作，我并没有说你在任何情况下都不可以露面，况且我自己也需要舒活筋骨。”  
布鲁斯开始让那支笔在自己的手指间转动，卡尔沉默了良久，似乎在考虑这句话的合理性。  
“你说的应该有道理……”卡尔若有所思地看着布鲁斯仍然波澜不惊的侧颜，“的确，如果他们看见我，那我们就全完了。”  
“是的，所以不要随便插手。”  
“但是，若是他们把你的行动报告给她，最后也是……”  
“我会想办法隐藏痕迹的。”  
布鲁斯扬起头来看着卡尔，似乎毫不介意他们即将踏上的险途。

他们重新回到了哥谭市，在经过无人区时，布鲁斯允许卡尔抱着他飞行，这是加快行进速度的方法，而且身上的屏蔽材料可以确保莱拉不会发现他们的行踪。  
卡尔努力让自己不要想到布鲁斯身上去——怀里的身体，比起多年前轻了不止一点，布鲁斯的身体才从巨大的创痛之中恢复，却仍然是沉重的病体。  
那胳膊紧紧地勾着他的脖子，那双眼不流露出一丝怨怼或者炽烈，布鲁斯毫无疑问地坚决要活下去，并且非要让一切回到正轨不可。  
坚强的人啊。  
哥谭市内的情形是意料之中的惨淡，卡尔依约换了发型，戴上眼镜，他们先去了州北，在一座已经荒废的孤儿院附近，就是布鲁斯以前的一处地堡。  
这多少让人觉得庆幸，因为当布鲁斯小心翼翼，悄无声息地走进地堡时，他发现地堡从来没有被人动过，只是里面的东西也不多了。  
反抗军在撤离或者解散之前，可能带走了一些东西，但万幸的是他们觉得蝙蝠侠的战甲没什么用，因此把它留在这里。  
还有一条旧的万能腰带，但是里面有二十几个蝙蝠镖，还有一把钩爪发射器，不知道为什么竟然是最新的型号，腰带里储存的救急药品和绷带却已经都过期了。  
布鲁斯暂时卸下头盔，他的头发和脸都已经被汗湿，但他显然不介意这个，他脱下手套，从腰带格里摸出纸笔。  
“这个地堡就是临时住处，把它打理一下——必须要把入口关好，否则我们会被发现。”  
“我知道了。”  
卡尔把纸条收进囊中，他看起来甚至有些紧张。  
这是个安静的夜晚，所以布鲁斯在地堡里吃了简单的晚餐，用了一些药之后就离开了他们的庇护所。

哥谭市的天气还是一如既往的阴郁，夜间从海面上升腾的水汽无时无刻不笼罩着这座海港城市，如果从城市的上空向下眺望，则会发现这城市好像被什么神奇的大手给划分得四分五裂一般。  
那是哥谭市几个不同的区，而布鲁斯几乎需要将它们都走遍才能收集到自己需要的所有东西。  
他并不打算避重就轻，因此，东区会是他的第一个目的地，尽管此处治安混乱，且到处都是贫穷和梅毒的影子，但是当年也依旧是布鲁斯的一座安全屋的所在地。  
怎么都说得通，毕竟有时最危险的地方也最安全。  
第一个目的地选择在此当然也有其他原因——比如，布鲁斯几乎可以确定卡尔建立的政权，或者后来由莱拉代为执政的影子政权，根本就不会来这里回收属于韦恩的东西。  
他们根本就想不通蝙蝠侠为什么要把安全屋设置在根本就不安全的地方。  
现在他正在犯罪巷里，在小巷两边的楼台上，夜晚的天气似乎不大好，湿冷的雨唤醒了他又老又伤痛的几块骨头，他感到一阵阵恼人的疼痛开始从旧伤处传来。  
这里藏了很多回忆。  
他从一户人家窗外的铁栏杆上跳下来，现在街上没有什么人物，正在他对面的流浪汉睡得宛如死掉了一般。  
他打开腰带格，里面是两朵不知名的野花——这是在野地顺手采的，他一直有这样的习惯，只要会在犯罪巷停留，他总会带花来。  
只是今天他来这里另有要事。  
他始终没有放松警惕地侦查四周，而果不其然，很快布鲁斯发觉有杂乱的脚步正朝着这里进发，这使得他原本伸出来准备要敲门的手缩回去，他立刻用钩爪发射器回到三层楼高的支撑架上，收绳的速度太快，他甚至觉得有些眩晕。  
是一帮带着枪的恶徒，他从目镜里识别出这群应该是在大都会爆炸后新组织起来的恶棍帮——但是他们为什么要来这儿呢。  
“开门！”  
其中一人猛踢着布鲁斯刚刚正要敲的门——这些人冲着莱斯利汤普金斯医生的家来了。地下就是她的诊所，布鲁斯想回到自己的安全屋，就必须要来找莱斯利。  
显然，汤普金斯在家，因为这位好心肠而且一向有勇气的医生来开门了。  
“你们有何贵干？”医生习惯性地推推眼镜，通过目镜的夜视，布鲁斯能够清楚地看出她脸上带着些厌恶的，冷冰冰的神情，“这里既不是银行也不是别帮的据点，你们找错人了。”  
“少废话，我们在找这个医生，”带头的人拿出一张照片，“不想死的话就赶紧让开。”  
“你们是在非法入侵。”  
“哈？犯罪巷的诊所遭遇非法入侵？是个好笑话。”  
布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，在他思考的当口，这群恶棍已经推开莱斯利，不顾这位医生的大声抗议，闯进了那间诊所。  
那张照片上的人他认识——尽管经历了颇多他恨不得马上忘掉的暴虐，布鲁斯仍然拥有超凡的记忆力。此人在若干年前与他有一面之缘，在医院里，野猫的病房里，他遇见过那位医生。  
她为什么会出现在莱斯利的诊所？  
黑帮们很快就全都闯进了诊所，布鲁斯从支撑处跳下，开启了红外视野——六个持枪的人，对于好多年前的他来说不成问题。  
莱斯利随着那些人一同进门了，那么整个诊所里一定会有不止一个不能够被伤及的人，或许，还会有一些无家可归的流浪汉此时正在诊所接受救助。  
底层的诊室已经开了，看样子里面没几个人，这些粗鲁的混球翻箱倒柜，并且气急败坏地踢了一个睡在临时床铺上的男孩，那孩子发出一声痛呼，但很快被那些凶巴巴的家伙吓得噤若寒蝉。  
布鲁斯注意到一层暗格，看样子是被一层假墙挡着作为掩护，他能够看出暗格里显然是一位女士，大概就是当年那位医生。  
在问清楚一切之前，最好先把这几个人放倒，唯一可惜的是，为了掩盖行踪，他从一开始就不得不放弃考虑审问了——这以前是他惯用的方法。  
TBC


	10. 小手术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，那轻描淡写的表情却让卡尔感觉到一阵窒息的罪恶感，他不得不用咳嗽掩饰自己的心情变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点虐的转折点XDD

靠近门口的两个歹徒在闲谈，布鲁斯从腰带格里拿出一颗烟雾弹——一旦他从诊所唯一的入口进门，就马上会被两个看守发现，因此只能够选择烟雾弹。  
咳嗽和惊慌的喊话声很快就充斥了诊所的一层，他冲进一片浓雾中，很快便无声地击晕一人，但小型烟雾弹的效力有限，他实在没有时间再解决一人，而地下层也有人闻声赶来了。  
布鲁斯立刻用钩爪发射器跳上通风口，万幸这里有通风管道，他可以钻进里面避一避。  
“见鬼，刚刚有人偷袭我们……他失去意识了！”  
罪犯们的反应总是很容易预期，布鲁斯的嘴角微微地勾起，在一瞬间想起了一些过去的日子。  
夜行总有它令人着迷的特质，比如说总是会变得这样刺激，让人心跳加速，血脉偾张。  
红外视野能够让他清楚地看到，房间里的歹徒们都开始躁动起来，他们四散开来，似乎是打算盯紧房间的每个角落，此时只有一个人还留在地下室里翻箱倒柜。  
这正是他要寻找的好时机——布鲁斯立刻顺着通风管道来到地下一层，悄无声息地，出现在正专注于寻找的歹徒身后。  
莱斯利也在，但她并没有发出任何会引起注意的声音，  
闯入者的血肉之躯从背后可以十分轻易地解决，现在楼下的恶棍被死死控制住咽喉而不能够发出呼救，他尝试挣扎了几秒，布鲁斯就加紧胳膊上的力道，于是一声脆响之后，歹徒停止了挣扎。  
他很快回到了地上诊室，以最快的速度，他只能连续击倒三人，幸运的是歹徒们通常都是胆小鬼，这次看来也不例外——最后的幸运儿看来把自己手里的枪给完全忘了，只是怪叫着朝他冲过来，然后很快被他击倒。  
“布鲁斯！”汤普金斯从楼下跑上来，她的声音里带着相当的惊讶，“谢天谢地，我就知道你没死！”  
布鲁斯沉默不语，因为他实在不好定义自己这算是没死还是算死而复生，一切的一切都不肯放过他，让他既不能轻易地沉眠于地下，又不能好好地活下去。  
但眼下有更重要的事。  
“或许你不介意解释一下医生的故事。”  
变声器让他的声音毫无起伏，还顺便遮蔽了他的情绪。

“或许我不介意先处理一下你的伤口……”莱斯利朝布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，她看见布鲁斯刻意地避开了她的目光——和他小时候一样别扭而可爱，“放松点，别紧张，你看，我诊室的灯和床都好好的，东西都消了毒，什么也不用担心。”  
布鲁斯觉得有些无所适从——但刚刚他的确没有意识到自己的胳膊其实在混战中中了一弹，现在莱斯利正小心翼翼地为他取出弹片和弹壳，这对他来说是个小手术。  
“可怜的孩子，你都经历了什么啊。”  
莱斯利看着他卸下了护甲的胳膊，光是这一点点的皮肉上就净是数不清的伤疤，纵横交错，凹凸不平，虽然大多数都看得出已经结痂脱落过了，残酷的痕迹却仍然留在了上面。  
“咳……这说来话长了，”布鲁斯的目光放在托盘里取出的带血的弹片上——他当然经历了太多，不能说，也不该说，“都是些次要的事，现在我想听听别的……”  
“你是说我，布鲁斯韦恩，我知道你，”在一旁的医生走到他身边，那表情看上去还是充满职业性的严肃，“我们在野猫的病房里见过，你做了点过分的事——我当时很惊吓。”  
“为此抱歉，但我需要泰德醒来，我们……所有人。”  
“礼节性的抱歉还是不必了，我倒是为此惹了大麻烦——哥谭市的恶棍们都是什么毛病呢，他们坚信你还没死，并且总是想抓住关于你的线索，我想那是我被盯上的原因。”  
“我想我不必为丧心病狂的罪犯抱歉。”  
“你不用。”  
“是贝恩吗？他想知道我的下落？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我了解我的罪犯，有时胜过我自己。”  
“真惨啊，看样子连布鲁斯韦恩自己都不关心自己呢。”  
布鲁斯没有回应医生的话，他伸手拿起胳膊上被卸下的护甲，却被莱斯利阻拦:“布鲁斯，希望你别有意在伤口上再加把火。”  
他只好作罢，现在局面陷入沉默，似乎所有人都不知道该从何说起。  
“在贝恩再派人来，或者自己亲自过来之前，我们应该尽快离开这里……”医生率先打破了沉默，她看着莱斯利，似乎在等待对方的表态，“我一定是不慎走漏了风声，对此我也很抱歉。”  
“莱斯利，我们得先去安全屋避一避。”  
布鲁斯平静地提出自己的建议，看起来完全不像是正在接受手术和缝针的人，碎片被一点点地从伤口夹出来，子弹高速旋转的威力让伤口内部血肉模糊，烂掉的血肉甚至从伤口里流出来，那人却一直不为所动，连声音也不为之颤抖一下。  
这是医生第二次和他见面，她看到了那裸露在外的一截小臂，想象着那些狰狞的伤口从何而来——蝙蝠侠的故事，一定比她所知道的多。  
由于布鲁斯的极致配合，伤口很快就处理妥当，连莱斯利也忍不住感叹他一定会是最合格的病人，他们很快就离开了诊所，把那些已经被打得不省人事的歹徒锁在里面，在诊室里接受救助的小男孩也早就离开，回到他栖身的贫民窟去了。  
“那孩子是个好孩子，他绝不会和别人提起我们的。”

布鲁斯清楚地知道，无论如何小心，意外有时还是会不期而遇，尽管如此，他还是未曾料到他会突然在与两位医生一道回藏匿之处的路上出现状况。  
一开始是司空见惯的低烧——他自打恢复期开始就几乎没有一天没出现过这种情况，他早已经适应了那种影响，只是有一点不舒服还不能把他怎么样。  
只是今天格外奇怪，他们眼看着就快要到达目的地了，在这一段路程里他的低烧却已经发展成了高烧，他开始不由自主地寒战，意识也开始模糊，然后他失控地栽倒了。  
再醒来时，他已经躺在床上，卡尔的脸率先进入视线——看起来是微妙的表情，似乎在因什么而歉疚，又带着什么焦急情绪似的。  
“所以发生了什么？”  
布鲁斯的嘴角微微翘起，莱斯利也出现在他的视线里了，她看起来十分担忧而难过。  
“布鲁斯，这话是我该问你才对——究竟发生了什么？”  
他的目光终于落回到自己身上，现在他注意到自己除了一件内裤几乎不着一衣，看来刚刚的情况的确过于严重，以至于她们给自己做了身体检查。  
“这解释起来很困难而且浪费时间……”布鲁斯露出了一丝略带讽刺的苦笑，“不如我来问你们有什么办法能支持我继续行动？”  
“噢你可别想，除非接受彻底治疗，韦恩先生，不然简直是做梦。”  
一言不发的医生突然开口了，然后布鲁斯看到莱斯利也点头表示肯定。  
“这里没有足够的医疗设备，但我可以带他去……我在北极圈内还有个备用基地，一直没有用过的，但只能用来医疗……”卡尔有些犹豫地说着，看到两位医生怀疑的目光，“我发誓我会给他彻底治疗。”  
“我们碰上小说情节了？坏人变好？”  
“这解释起来太浪费时间了，莱斯利……”布鲁斯又开口了，他看上去又开始发烧，脸色又变得通红，“但是他现在的确没有立场捣乱。”

于是，布鲁斯现在又躺在了一间全新的医疗室内，尽管在外面被卡尔抱着飞行的时候已经被裹得严严实实，现在他还是手脚冰冷着，并且已经高烧至昏迷。  
卡尔紧锁了眉头，其实他早已经透视过这副身体，也清楚到底发生了什么情况——是“发情”，是很久以前布鲁斯的身体在痛苦的改造中被强加的一种器官导致的。  
他知道唯一的答案就是手术，但他必须要先让布鲁斯的情况稳定下来，幸好这里其实储存了为数不少的对抗激素——这是从前布鲁斯每次都求之不得的东西，每一次卡尔都一定要折磨布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯因为过度的性爱自行产生抵抗物质。  
太讽刺了，因为这曾经只是为了防止布鲁斯死掉的备用方案。  
卡尔拿着注射器的手竟然有些颤抖，他不得不稍微冷静一会儿，让自己纷乱的思想先消停一会儿，然后小心翼翼地，把那针救命的药物打进布鲁斯的血管。  
十分钟之后，布鲁斯的呼吸开始平复，寒战终于停下来，他睁开眼，睫毛上还挂着细密的汗珠——他的脸上也都被汗水浸湿了，额前的头发也软趴趴地贴在脑门上。  
“怎么了？都结束了吗？”  
他有些有气无力地问着，也没有抵触卡尔的靠近，现在的他也根本没有什么力气了。  
“没有……布鲁斯，我必须得给你做个手术，成功之后，你就再也不会出现这种情况了……”卡尔望着已经准备停当的手术用具，不敢再和布鲁斯对视，“就是……摘除你的那个……小腺。”  
“你是说之前被你植入在我胆囊附近的那个器官？我乐意至极，这会花很多时间吗？”  
“不……不会，实际上……只是会很痛苦，所以也可能会失败。”  
“我不考虑这个问题，我从来没因为肉体痛苦失败过。”  
布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，那轻描淡写的表情却让卡尔感觉到一阵窒息的罪恶感，他不得不用咳嗽掩饰自己的心情变化。  
“啊……好吧，但是这个手术只能局部麻醉。”  
“那最好了——我讨厌失去意识。”  
“……布鲁斯，我不知道该怎么说……对不起，可能我怎么说都没有用……”  
“你说对了，你说什么都没有用——赶紧把手术做了才有用。”

布鲁斯最后接受了完整的手术，克拉克小心地摘除了那个多余的器官，确保不会伤到其他的重要部分，然后认真缝合了那道伤口。  
只没过多久，布鲁斯就陷入激素失调带来的痛苦之中，这是很显然的，男人闭着眼睛躺在病床上，却一言不发，甚至连眉头也不皱一下，只有不停流下的汗水昭示一切。  
“需要这个吗？”  
超人似乎在用浑身的力气打破沉默，布鲁斯睁开眼，看见他手里拿着的一小盒熟悉的包装——他太熟悉了，第一次从瘫痪中成功站起来，他也是靠了它。  
止疼剂，真是拯救人类的伟大发明，但布鲁斯只是微微摇头，又闭上了眼睛。疼痛，疼痛不是坏事，疼痛可以让他清醒，可以让他戒备。  
“我知道……可是你现在真的没必要这么辛苦，吃了药之后，睡一觉，醒来就……”  
“不。”  
他轻轻地回答，却好像是掷地有声的重量。  
醒来就好了？他最不相信的就是这个，自从一切都变得更糟糕开始，每个醒来都是痛苦，可他又重任在身，如果没人能阻止氪星人的失控，那就只有他来阻止。  
他真的很疲惫，尽管他还怀念着克拉克，怀念着过去的日子，但他很清楚那早就不复存在了，他不寄希望于此，也就舍弃了最后一点甜美的幻想，从此生活便全是痛苦了。  
这是场追逐，唯一无辜的人是莱拉，这是计划之外出现的人，但布鲁斯不打算牵连……卡尔则自有他的归处，或许幻影区，或许是一个新的特别监狱……之类的。  
全都是痛苦啊，哪有什么轻松的时候呢？布鲁斯也不配得到轻松，如果不是他当年晚了一步，这一切都不可能会发生，那至少他还可以认为自己值得放松一会儿。  
短暂的沉默之后，卡尔转了身，留下一声无力的叹息。

布鲁斯总是不知道自己何时因为痛苦和疲惫陷入昏沉，何时又因为刺痛清醒，有时他甚至听见窃窃私语地祷告声，但痛苦就会又迫使他急匆匆地入睡。  
直到终于他又从纷乱的梦境中醒来，发现疼痛已经消减，他的身体无力又虚弱，却还是让他感觉到宛若新生。  
“布鲁斯……”卡尔正紧紧地抓着他的手，在床边用难以形容的目光看着他，“谢天谢地……我知道你能熬过来的。”  
“你当然一直都知道——我不是活到了现在了吗？”  
布鲁斯轻声地说着，声音不带一丝情感，他望着卡尔——那人已经垂下头去，双肩微微发抖。  
“我怕……我可能连道歉的机会都没了。”  
“我不需要道歉。”  
“我没有要求你接受。”  
“那就随便你。”  
TBC


End file.
